Starting Over
by Blood.Laws.and.Wands
Summary: Kathy and Elliot are divorced and Elliot & Olivia are living together. Elliot's planning a surprise that everyone but Olivia knows about. Kathy is having a tough time and turns to Elliot. EO--EK & KO friendship. Chapter 18 up! COMPLETE! sequel to come...
1. Papers

A/N: Ok this is my first fanfic yall! I have been reading them for a while now but this is the first time I've ever felt comfortable enough to start posting! Starts post paternity, every thing should become clear as far as the EK goes, if not let me know! Enjoy! By the way, I know it's short but it fit. Plus it's my first chapter so gimme a break k?

Disclaimer: They're not mine, and as much as I wish they were, I highly doubt they will ever be.

* * *

"Damnit!" Elliot Stabler continued to ramble off a string of cuss words as he made his way to his apartment door after stubbing his toe on the dresser.

"Who in their right mind knocks on someone's door at 6 o'clock in the morning?" He muttered as he opened the door. He didn't know who he thought it would be but he certainly didn't expect it to be his "wife" Kathy.

"Kathy what are you doing here? Is everything okay with the kids?" Elliot immediately thought the worst, why else would she be here this early in the morning?

"Nothing's wrong Elliot. Can I come in?" Kathy looked slightly anxious as she made her way inside to sit on the sofa.

As Elliot walked over to his recliner he eyed Kathy suspiciously. "Do you want something to—"

"Elliot we both know I'm not here for a casual chat so let's cut to the chase. I know we talked the other day and we decided that we would begin the divorce papers again right away, but I have something to tell you...well not necessarily tell you but…I have something to show you." Kathy began to dig around in her bag looking for whatever it was she came to show him.

Elliot thought bitterly back to the day at the hospital after the accident, which was only about a week before.. Not only had Kathy confirmed his suspicious that little Elliot Jr. was in fact, not his child, but in the same sentence she also told him that she didn't want to try anymore, that it was over between them. Although this stung his heart a little, he didn't care nearly as much as he would have had she not told him the first bit of information.

"Here." Kathy said as she shoved some papers across the coffee table at him. Elliot couldn't help but notice the small smile that was creeping onto her face. Wondering what the hell was going on he just held the papers in his hand looking at Kathy.

"What are you waiting for? Read them." Kathy continued smiling but she still seemed very antsy.

The first thing Elliot saw as he looked at the papers was he and Kathy's lawyers' information at the top. He glanced up at her with a slightly confused look on his face. She had already had time to start the proceedings again?

She just smiled and motioned for him to go on. "Read the next part aloud."

Elliot figured he better start reading before she had a fit. "The state of New York herby declares that the communion between Elliot Bradley Stabler and Kathleen Elizabeth Stabler has officially and permanently been terminated. Previous arrangements (child custody, property, financials, etc.) made by both parties are indicated and discussed below."

Elliot stared at Kathy. "What? I don't understand…"

"We both signed the divorce papers Elliot, and when we got back together neither of us stopped the process." Kathy watched Elliot's facing waiting for him to catch on.

"So you mean, we're divorced? As simple as that?" He still couldn't wrap his brain around what was happening.

"Well I wouldn't say that it was simple, but yes, we are officially divorced." Kathy stood and picked up her bag. "Elliot I know that there is probably a lot more talking that we need to do but I just wanted to go ahead and bring these to you. So you can move on."

He stood and looked into Kathy's eyes, "Kathy I—"

"Elliot," Kathy cut him off. "I don't want to talk right now, I know we should, I just don't want to. Maybe we can meet up for lunch or coffee later this week. But not now okay?"

All Elliot could do was nod as he watched his wife, now his ex-wife, walk to the door.

"Hey Kathy?" Elliot had finally begun to regain his senses.

"Yeah?" She said as she opened the door.

"Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem. Just do me one favor okay?"

Elliot nodded and cocked his head to the side.

Kathy turned around and walked out the door. "Tell her." And with that she closed the door and Elliot heard her heels clicking down the hallway.

Elliot leaned against the door and thought about what Kathy had just said 'Tell her.' What was that supposed to mean? What was Kathy talking about? Her? Her who?

Her who? Was he kidding himself? Chocolate brown eyes popped into his mind as he went to get ready for work and do exactly what Kathy had told him to; to move on **and** tell HER.

_

* * *

_

**Ok so HONESTLY, what you think? I'll take constructive criticism but no flames please.**

**Thanks for reading and if you do, reviewing!**


	2. Coffee and Tea

**A/N-Ok guys here it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I felt so encouraged that I wrote this in less than 2 hours. This is for you guys! Just to let you guys know, I'm thinking about changing the title so don't freak okay? I'm going to try to post a chapter every 2 days or so, we'll see how that goes. I hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer- Are Elliot and Kathy divorced? No. Then they're not mine.**

"Hmm Hmm Hm Hm Hmmmm Hm Hm Hmm…"

"Hey! Hey Mister! MISTER!" Elliot stopped humming and turned around to find the source of that voice.

"You left your wallet on the counter in the coffee shop." The boy looked about 16 or so. Elliot checked his back pocket and smiled at him as he accepted the wallet. He was very surprised that the boy had come after him; most kids these days would have just taken it and ran.

"Thanks kid. That's really decent of you." Elliot took a ten dollar bill out of the wallet and gave it to the boy.

"Thanks Mr. Have a great day!" The boy jogged back into the coffee shop giving Elliot a slight wave as he did.

Elliot started walking back down the side walk carefully holding on the two cups as he crossed the busy street to get back to his car. He had gone to the coffee shop to get him and Olivia's morning coffee. After ordering and paying for two coffees' he had realized his mistake. Olivia doesn't drink coffee anymore, just hot tea. He had been so frazzled by trying to get the cashier to redo the order that he must have just forgotten all about his wallet.

'_Today is going to be an interesting day'_ Elliot thought to himself with a smile.

After Kathy left Elliot had quickly hopped in the shower and threw on some clothes because he wanted to catch Olivia before she left her apartment so he could drive her to the work. Although he knew good and well that Olivia was content with walking to work since her apartment is only three blocks from the precinct, Elliot wanted to tell her the news when they were alone. He had decided that he wasn't going to tell Olivia EVERYTHING, but he did want her to know about the divorce.

Elliot smiled as he pulled up to the familiar apartment building. Olivia had lived in the same apartment for as long as he had known her, and he has had her spare key on his key ring for about six years now.

"OW! Shit!" Elliot yelped as searing hot coffee scorched his leg. '_Damnit. Get a hold of yourself Stabler._' He muttered to himself. In his attempt to hurry up and get to Olivia, he had tried to get out of the car, with both cups in his hands, without unbuckling his seatbelt. But he couldn't help but chuckle as he unbuckled the contraption. _'Damn if I can't unbuckle my seat belt now, what the hell am I going to be like when I actually to tell her?'_

Although he had the key Elliot decided to use the buzzer and play a trick on Olivia since he was in such a good mood.

BUZZBUZZBUZZ

"Who is it?" Elliot grinned as he heard her smooth voice come over the intercom.

He cleared his through and made his New Jersey accent even thicker and deeper, "I gots a delivery for a Miss Olivia Benson."

"From?" Elliot frowned as he racked his brain for some kind of business. Then he remembered the papers in his back pocket.

"Jackson Cleary, attorney at law over on 7th street." Elliot tried to suppress a chuckle as her voice came back through.

"What the hell? Come on up."

Elliot grinned as he made his way into the building and up the three flights of stairs to get to her third floor apartment. When he got to her door he decided to keep the charade going just a little longer. He balanced her cup of tea on his coffee top and knocked hard on the door. "Miss Benson I'm going to need you to come get these papers right away, it's very urgent."

Elliot sat the two cups down on the ground beside the wall, he knew she was going to hit him in some way, and he preferred not to have anymore blistering hot liquid dumped on him.

"What the hell is this---" Olivia began to say as she got to the door but as she opened it she was looking into the laughing blue eyes of none other than Elliot Stabler.

"Hiya Liv!" Elliot said as he ducked to avoid her swing.

She turned and went back into the apartment with Elliot in tow. "You know I almost said get the hell away from my doorstep but then I thought you know, it's probably something really important. Instead I find you." Her words sounded like she was agitated but Elliot could tell from the look in her eyes that she thought it was just as amusing as he did.

"Okay well I guess I'm just going to have to go dump this in the sink." Elliot reached out into the hallway to get both drinks before closing the door with his foot.

As he walked to the kitchen she stepped in front of him, "If you even think about throwing that away I will kill you."

"That's what I thought." Elliot laughed and handed her the Styrofoam cup. He glanced around at the apartment and saw that her jacket was lying on the arm of the couch along with her gun and badge.

"You ready for work?" He called to her as she walked back into the bedroom.

"Almost, why?" She called back to him. He made his way into her bedroom, taking in the wonderful smell of her perfume. Sweet Pea. He knew the name because she has always kept a bottle in her desk drawer.

"Well I figured I'd give you a ride to work on this fine morning." He looked around the bedroom but couldn't find her so he walked on into the bathroom. There he found her applying mascara and lipstick.

"Oh. Why, is it a special occasion?" She looked into the mirror at his reflection. Elliot grinned and felt in his back pocket for the papers.

"You could say that." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She shut her makeup bag and turned to him. "Elliot Stabler you are being one very weird guy today."

"You didn't see me trying to get out of the car with my seatbelt still buckled."

Olivia laughed. "Why? Were you in a hurry to get somewhere? Or were you just excited?"

"Yup, both." She stared at his silly grin for a moment before replying.

"You know, I think I'm going to quit asking questions now." With that she picked up her cup and flicked off that bathroom light and they both walked into the living room.

She handed him her cup to hold as she grabbed her stuff and put on her jacket.

"So really El, what's up with you today?"

"Ha. I knew you wouldn't be able to quit asking questions." Elliot grinned and nudged her shoulder and they walked out of her apartment.

"You know me too well. But really, what's up?" She locked the door behind them and took her cup back from Elliot and sipped the warm liquid as they walked down the stairs.

"Well there is something…" Although he had been so excited to tell her, Elliot was getting extremely nervous now. _'No need to be nervous, it's not like you're about to confess your undying love for her. Not right now anyway.'_ Elliot shook his head and opened the building door for her.

"Well spill it Stabler, or am I going to have to call Kathy and ask her why her husband is being suspiciously strange today?" Elliot couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth and he spewed coffee all over his car door.

He opened the door and said, "Hop in, I'll tell you on the way."

Olivia stared at him like he had three heads and climbed into the car. "You know, maybe you shouldn't be drinking that coffee. I think it has finally started to mess with your head."

Elliot grinned and started the car. As he pulled out into the street he reached into his back pocket to retrieve the papers.

"Well Liv. I guess there's no hiding it from you." Elliot produced a frown as he handed the papers over to her. "You're bound to find out anyway. And I'd rather it be from me." He faked a dramatic sigh and a sniffle as he wiped his eye. _'Man, I could win an Emmy with my performance today,' _he thought to himself as she patted his shoulder.

Olivia looked concerned as she opened the papers and began to read. Since they were behind a little traffic, Elliot turned his head to look at her so he could watch her reaction as she figured out what the papers were.

She brought her hand up to cover her mouth and, unbeknownst to him, a smile. "Oh Elliot. I am so sorry. What happened? I thought things were going well?"

Although he had been feigning sadness at first Elliot felt a small pang in his heart as he told her, "E.J.'s not mine."

"Oh my gosh El," no smile played on her lips this time. "I 'm so sorry. I –I.." She stammered, trying to find the right words to say.

"Yeah, well neither of us stopped the papers either. So it is officially done with." As he pulled into the precinct parking lot she put her hand on his arm.

"El, you know I'm here for you." She looked into his big blue eyes and then leaned back a little as he began to smile.

"El? Are you okay? I can talk to Cap and see if he'll let you go home." She looked genuinely concerned and it was then that he decided that he needed to stop playing games and tell her the truth.

"Liv? If you want to know the honest to goodness truth, I'm really not that upset about it. I mean yeah, the E.J. thing is certainly a bitter subject, but as far as the divorce and mine and Kathy's relationship go, I'm perfectly fine. We've both known for a while that it wasn't going to work and it was just better to end it now than later. Besides, there really was nothing we could do, the papers were done." He smiled as she bit her bottom lip, listening intently.

"Oh okay, well you know that anytime you want to trash talk Kathy, I'm here." She gave him a small smile and a slight wink.

He grinned back at her. "Yeah I know. But I'm not sure if that will be necessary. Kathy really is being a sweetheart about it all. She even gave me some good advice." He opened the door and got out of the car.

"Oh yeah? What was that? Olivia met him at the front of the car and the pair walked side by side to the front door.

Elliot sucked in a breath, "Oh just to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" She turned her head to look at him as she walked through the door he held open for her.

It took all he had not to blurt everything out as she looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He face exploded into that famous Stabler grin as she rolled her eyes and walked into the precinct ahead of him.

**HaHa. Sorry. I couldn't help it. I had to. Tell me exactly what you think! Did you hate it? Like it? Love it? Oh and if you have any ideas that you have please tell me and I'll probably work them into the story. I have the basic plot and storyline written out, but the guts remain to be written.**

**Review please! 3**


	3. A Note

A/N: Ok guys so here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. This is for Jonathan.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously.

As soon as Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct Cragen sent them right back out the door on an assignment. A 16 year old girl told her school principal that a boy had forced himself on her behind the dumpster at the school.

When Elliot and Olivia got to the hospital they began their usual routine of asking the girl to relay the events of that morning. Halfway through Olivia noticed that the girl wasn't being consistent with her story so she gently pressured the girl about telling the whole truth. It was then that the teen started sobbing hysterically and admitted that nobody raped her. She told them that she met her boyfriend behind the dumpsters like they do every other day, and after they had sex the boy had dumped her.

Elliot and Olivia shared a look over the girls head. Elliot walked out into the hallway as Olivia gave the girl and her parents the number to a teen counseling center.

When Olivia walked out of the room Elliot was nowhere to be found. She began walking down the hall searching for him.

"El? Elliot?" She turned a corner and saw him standing at the opposite corner which had a door on one side and a window on the other. As she got closer she noticed that he was grinning.

She hesitated and then walked up to him. "El I gotta tell ya. You really are freaking me out today. Are you okay?"

He chuckled and took his hands out of his pockets to gesture to a room across the hall. "That's where Kathy ended our relationship and told me about E.J."

"I'm sorry El. But…why are you smiling?" She looked at him with eyes filled with worry.

He pointed to the floor. "Don't you realize where we are standing?"

"Um..no." He knew she knew. That twinkle in her eyes wasn't from the fluorescent lighting.

He took one step towards her. "Are you sure you don't remember? Because I sure do."

"El.. I don't know what you want me to say."

He started walking away and a confused Olivia closed her eyes and sighed as she began walking. But as she turned the corner she found herself walking right into Elliot's arms.

"I just want you to say that you remember." He whispered as he held on for dear life.

She took a deep breath and put her hands on his back, squeezing, "I remember El. I do."

He didn't want to, but he knew they needed to get back to the station. He reluctantly pulled his arms from around her and held her at arms length. "Liv there's so much I want to say, so much I need to say.." His voice trailed off as a small smile came over her lips.

"Well how about I come to your place after work and we can get some take-out. Sound good?"

He draped one arm over her shoulders as they began walking down the corridor. "Sounds great. Who's buying?"

She looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You of course."

Elliot watched as Olivia just sat there staring at her computer screen, pretending to work, but knowing good and well that she wasn't doing a thing. She hadn't changed the files on her desk in over 2 hours. Little did he know that Much and Fin were both sitting across the room staring and whispering about he and Olivia.

"Man when you think he's gonna fess up and tell her how he feels?" Fin said as he watched Elliot watching Olivia.

"As soon as he gets divorced from that catty wife of his. Never liked her very much." Munch had a tendency to dislike anyone who wasn't one of his friends already.

"Well unless he gets his head straight, it's gonna be too late. Liv's a nice lookin girl. She ain't gonna wait around forever." Fin leaned back and crossed his arms, smirking as he saw Elliot and Olivia glance at each other and smile.

Elliot then got up and walked halfway to the captain's office, turned back around to retrieve some wrinkled papers from his desk, then walk back into Cragen's office and shut the door.

"Man what's he up to now?" Fin shook his head as Munch started in on how maybe Elliot was being brainwashed by alien satellites.

He walked into the captain's office and sat down to wait for Cragen to finish his phone call. He straightened out the wrinkled papers rereading the first sentence over again in his head.

"Elliot, do you need something or are you just going to sit there all day grinning like an idiot?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Cap. I just wanted to show you something." He reached across the desk to hand the papers to the older man.

After reading the first sentence Don Cragen looked up to see Elliot staring off into space still grinning like a fool. "What happened Elliot? I thought you two were getting back together."

"Yeah well, turns out neither of us signed the divorce papers. Besides, I doubt E.J.'s dad would want me sticking around."

Cragen caught the hint and cleared his throat. "Well I'm extremely sorry about that Elliot. If you feel like you need some time off…"

"No sir. There's no need."

"Like I said, I'm really sorry about all of this Elliot. But somehow, judging from the way you haven't stopped grinning since you walked in here, I feel like this isn't all." Cragen sat back, bracing himself for whatever news Elliot was about to tell him.

"I'm in love with her!" Elliot snapped his head up as the words escaped his mouth. 'Shit, that's not what I meant to say' he thought.

"I'm sorry but I don't follow." Cragen said one thing but the smile playing at the corner of his lips said another.

"Cap….I need another partner."

Cragen frowned. Surely he wasn't talking about Dani Beck. That woman had rubbed him the wrong way the first day she walked in. "Why? What's going on with you and Olivia?"

"Well I know how IAB doesn't like interoffice dating so I thought that we could fix that little problem just in case…you know.. I mean.."

Cragen decided to show the younger man some mercy and interrupted him. "Well I don't think there's any need to bring in someone new. Here's what we'll do: the papers and reports will say that you and Munch are partners but I'll let you and Olivia continue to take assignments together."

Elliot sighed with relief. "Thank you Cap. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, just don't make me regret it. You hurt her and I'll kill you." Cragen stood, signaling that this talk was over.

"Trust me Cap, if I hurt her, which I will not, she would kill me first." Both men laughed as Cragen followed Elliot out of the office.

"Munch, Fin, get in here." Cragen bellowed, causing Elliot to wince.

As Elliot walked back to the bullpen he noticed that Liv was no longer sitting at the desk adjoining his. As he walked over to the desks he noticed a folded up piece of paper stuck in between the keys of his keyboard. He picked it up and sat down to read it.

_Didn't want to interrupt your meeting with Cragen. Went to get lunch. Mei-Lings. Order number 3 right? ____ I know you too well._

_Oh and I figured that tonight we can make something to eat instead of take-out._

_Liv_

Elliot leaned back in his chair and smiled. Just then Fin and Munch walked out of Cragen's office. As he walked by, Fin plucked the note out of Elliot hands and had began to read it before Elliot even knew what was happening.

"Didn't want to interrupt your meeting with Cragen. Went to get lunch. Mei Lings. Order number 3 right? Smiley face. I know you too well. Uh oh Munch, now here's the best part." Fin had a smirk on his face.

"Oh do tell." Munch placed himself on the edge of Elliot's desk flashing him goofy grin.

"Oh and I figured that tonight we can make something to eat instead of take-out." Elliot could do nothing but sit there and shake his head as the two men continued to joke on him.

"Well well well. Seems like Elliot is planning on stepping out on his wife tonight. Elliot is there something you need to tell us?" Munch was intentionally trying to push Elliot's buttons.

"Fin, Munch. First off, get a life. Second off, Kathy and I are divorced so I can do all the stepping out that I want to. Not that me having dinner with Liv is stepping out." With that he thrust the papers in their faces.

"Oh. Gee, that's too bad." Fin commented as he read the paper.

"I agree Fin, too bad."

"Well Munch it looks like our man Elliot here is back in the dating field. I say we set him up on a couple dates. What do you say?"

"Oh I say that sounds like a fantastic idea. I'll get my address book."

"I SAY I don't want to go on any dates. No need. Besides Munch, how many times have you been divorced? Why in the world would I trust your judgment?"

Fin and Munch looked at each other and grinned. "No need?" They both said at the same time.

"If you gentlemen would please excuse me, I have work to do." Elliot swiveled his chair around to face the computer screen.

"We can tell when we're not wanted." Fin and Munch both walked away chuckling.

About 45 minuets later Elliot called across the room to Fin. "Hey Fin, how long has Liv been gone?"

"I don't know man. Bout an hour and 15 minutes probably."

Elliot could help but begin to worry. Mei Ling's was only 2 blocks away. He picked up his cell phone and pushed number 1 on the speed dial. The shrill ring of the cell phone on Olivia's desk made him jump. Worry got the best of him as he went and knocked on Cragen's open door.

"Cap'n Liv forget her cell phone when she went to get lunch a while back. She should be back by now. I'm going to go make sure everything is okay." Cragen waved his hand in response as he picked up the ringing telephone.

Elliot grabbed his jacket and headed to the elevators.

I didn't really want to end it there but it just fit. Tell me what you think!

Click that blue button. You know you want to.


	4. Egg rolls

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. :( **_

_**A/N: Ok so I know I suck for not posting in over a week. But the boyfriend came home from UGA last weekend and threw me all off track :-) But anyways, here it is, CHAPTER 4! I've already got the next chapter half written so I'm hoping to get it up possibly by tomorrow night. I'm probably going to put off writing my 5 page English paper to do it to. Ha.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I get so excited by reviews so please, keep them coming!!**_

_**And of course this chapter is for everyone but I especially dedicate it to:**_

_**Jonathan-You are my inspiration and my…uh…person who makes me actually sit down and write! Lol. Oh and by the way, the yoga breathing in this chapter—all for you! I love you.**_

_**&**_

_**LivNel4ever**_

_**Tommys my 21**_

_**THE girl OF the MIRACLES**_

_**Because they begged me not to let anything happen to Liv…maybe I did…maybe I didn't…read on!**_

_**P.S.—if you happen to get confused in the middle of this, look at the bottom author's note.**_

* * *

Elliot walked out of the station and headed for the red light. As he was waiting to walk across, his phone rang.

"Stabler."

"Elliot you get Olivia and you two come back here now. The Chief is here. We've got a case." The Captain's voice was crisp and harsh. Elliot heard the older man sigh as he hung up the phone.

Elliot shut his phone and crossed the street. He made his way down the crowded sidewalk and pushed his way to the small hole in the wall restaurant. As he opened the door the smell of soy sauce and grease hit him full force. He walked up to the counter to talk to the cashier.

"Hey Ling Ling. How are you today?" Elliot smiled at the familiar face. A few months back he and Olivia had helped find Ling Ling's daughter Susi after she had been kidnapped. The 5 year old had been taken by a woman who was convinced that Susi was her daughter but in reality, her daughter had been killed before she ever made it out of China.

"Elliot! Nice see you also today." Ling Ling replied with her choppy English.

"Also? Has Olivia been here today?"

The younger woman smiled and motioned for him to come with her. As he followed her to the back Elliot wondered what in the world Olivia was up to. But as Ling Ling gently nudged him through a doorway he couldn't help but grin.

Olivia was sitting at a small card table playing some type of board game with Susi. As he walked into the room they both looked up from the game which he could now identify as Candyland.

"Elliot Elliot Elliot!" The little girl squealed and ran to give Elliot a hug.

"Hey Susi. What are you and Olivia doing back here?"

"Me and Olivia are just playing Candyland! Do you want to play? I'm yellow and Olivia is red, but you can be purple!" The small child smiled up at him with big brown eyes that reminded him of Olivia's.

"You know sweetheart, that sounds like a lot of fun but Olivia and I really need to go back to work now. We have something very important that we have to do." With this Elliot looked up at Olivia and she nodded and picked up her jacket.

"Okay. But do you PROMISE to come back sometime and play?" She looked back and forth between the two detectives with her lip poked out.

"Of course we will Susi." Olivia and Elliot both knelt down to give the little girl a hug at the same time.

Susi hugged both of their necks, pushing them into each other causing them both to grab onto one another and the floor to keep from falling.

"You two are silly!" Susi giggled and scrambled back into the fold up chair she had previously occupied.

They both smiled and stood to walk out the door.

"Bye sweetheart. Be good!"

"Elliot I'm always good!" The little girl giggled as Elliot stuck his tongue out at her.

"Bye Susi."

"Bye Olivia! Oh, I almost forgot!" She ran over to Olivia and tugged on her shirt. Olivia bent down and the little girl whispered something in her ear.

Olivia let out a loud laugh and smiled, "I sure will." And with a confused look from Elliot, she turned and went through the doorway.

As they walked past the cash register Susi handed them a small brown paper bag. "I heard you say you go back to work. I make you specials for next time. This for road."

Elliot took the bag and they both thanked her as they headed for the door. As they walked out into the street Elliot peeked into the bag and counted about six egg rolls. He took one and offered the bag to Olivia as he ate half of it in one bite.

After Olivia had taken one and nodded approvingly after she had taken one bite Elliot took the bag back and started in on another one.

"Sorry about that. I walked in and after I ordered Susi dragged me back there and I guess I just lost track of time."

"It's okay. We just got a little worried when we realized you left your phone on your desk and since you had already been gone for a while I decided to come look for you." He finished off his second egg roll and reached into the bag for another.

"Oh man. I didn't even realize I had left it. I guess I was just hungry." She let out a small laugh and reached into the bag to get another one. But they had to stop abruptly to avoid crashing into the crowd of people waiting for the light to turn and the bag fell to the ground, spilling out the remaining two egg rolls.

"Shit. I really wanted those too." She looked longingly at the two egg rolls lying on the disgusting sidewalk. A part of her wanted to pick them up, blow them off, and eat them.

Elliot grinned because he knew exactly what she was thinking. He offered her the egg roll he had taken a bite out of.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"What? I didn't poison it."

"Yeah but you normally don't share food."

"Oh come on, just take it. I've already had two anyway."

"Thanks El."

"No problem. Look Liv….we need to talk." They were now standing outside the 1-6.

"I know. Maybe.." The shrill ring of Elliot's cell phone cut her off.

"Get your asses in my office NOW!" Olivia could hear Cragen's loud bark and pushed the door open for them as Elliot snapped his phone shut.

As they rode the elevator to the 5th floor Elliot turned to Olivia and put his hand on the small of her back. "As soon as whatever case this is, is over, I promise we'll talk."

She smiled and gave him a quick nod.

He pulled her to him slightly just before the elevator doors opened into the chaos of the Special Victims Unit.

But little did they know that the next three days would be 72 hours of hell, especially for Olivia.

* * *

As Olivia finally slid into bed she heaved a heavy sigh of relief. The last few days had been exhausting; not so much physically as emotionally. Although every case is heartbreaking, Olivia always tries not to let them affect her. But this one, the one that had consumed her life for the past three days, had gotten the best of her. As soon as the case was officially closed she had walked out of the precinct with so much as a goodnight to anyone. This case had hit way too close to home for her and she just wanted to be alone.

'_Stop. Just don't even think about it. Close your eyes and go to sleep_.' She chastised herself and began to do the yoga breathing technique she always used to help her go to sleep. It was no use, she could not stop thinking about it, and she couldn't get the events of the past three days out of her head.

Olivia rolled onto her side and buried her face into the pillow she clutched in her arms. Before she could stop them, tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

'_Come_ _on Olivia, you're stronger than this. You can handle this like a big girl!_" She reprimanded herself as she hastily wiped the tears away.

But just as soon as one tear was wiped away, another one made its way down her face. After a few angry attempts to wipe her damp face dry, she finally just gave in and let the tears flow.

Five minutes later the tears had subsided and she got up to go to the bathroom to wash her face and blow her nose. As she was rinsing her face with cold tap water she heard a loud buzzing sound. Walking back into her bedroom she looked on the dresser and picked up her cell phone. Flipping it open she saw that she had one new text message. Sitting down on her bed she smiled slightly as she saw that it was from Elliot.

_Liv, meet me downstairs.-El._

* * *

_**Ok so this is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be but it's a good place to stop. I hope some of you are happier with me than with last chapter! Please please please please let me know what you think! Reviews keep me going! Is there anything in particular you'd like to see in this story? Let me know!**_

_**PAY ATTENTION—this bit of information is for the next chapter---the case I stuck in here, but didn't write, I'm intending for it to be the new episode that aired 1/22/08 titled Inconceivable. It was not originally my intention to have the story go this way but the episode really inspired me. So just to clarify before anyone gets confused, the case that was mentioned, but omitted, in this chapter is Inconceivable. If you have not seen it, look it up on or message me and i'll recap.**_


	5. Cancer

**A/N: Ok y'all, I am so, 10 o's, (kudos to anyone who can tell me who said that.) sorry that it's been like 5 days since I updated. From now on I'm going to try to update every Thursday and possibly Monday. We'll see how that goes. Thank you all so much for the reviews. They really keep me going! I'm sorry I don't reply, but as soon as I get a new review I get the urge to start writing a.s.a.p so I do! Well here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still not mine…but Valentine's day is coming up and I know what I would LOVE for a certain boyfriend to get me : ) **

* * *

Olivia sat down cross legged on her bed biting her lip, trying to decide what to do, or text rather. 

_El, I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm up to talking about what I'm sure you want to talk about. –Liv_

Olivia pressed send and sighed. She tossed her phone aside and flopped back on her pillow. A few minutes later she heard the loud buzzing sound of her phone. She sat up and stretched across her bed to reach her phone.

_Liv, do not make me come up there and wake up the neighbors with my knocking and yelling. Get your butt down here now. –El_

Olivia let out a small laugh and texted him back quickly.

_El, cool your jets I'll be down in a minute. –Liv _

She got up and went to use the bathroom. When she got back out she saw she had another new message.

_Liv, glad you see it my way. By the way, bundle up. It's freezing out here. –El_

Olivia smiled and walked over to her closet and took out a dark blue hoodie with NYPD written on it in white writing. Deciding that her ratty gray sweats were not something she wanted to go out in public in, she put on a pair of dark blue and white polka dotted flannel pajama pants out of her dresser drawer. Olivia walked into her living room and grabbed her keys from the bowl on the coffee table. After shoving her feet into her tennis shoes she locked the door and headed for the stairs. She normally would have taken the elevator but she needed the five flights of stairs to prepare herself for whatever Elliot was going to throw her way. Olivia stepped off the last step and headed for the heavy door that led outside.

Elliot checked his watch, wondering if she was ever going to come down but just then he heard the door creak and he turned around to greet her.

"Hey Liv." He patted the cold concrete steps beside him and handed her a cup of hot tea as she sat down. "I got you some flower water." He added and smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks El." Even with the warmth of the cup, Olivia shivered and pulled the hood up on her jacket.

"Here." He shrugged off his heavy black coat and put it around her shoulders, wrapping it around her arms. "That better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Your tea taste okay?"

"Yeah. Look El, I know you didn't come over here just to bring me tea." She turned to face him. As she did he turned his head to the side as he studied her face. A second later she watched a frown come across his face.

"You've been crying." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Well, no…it's just that, well….yeah, I have." Olivia stumbled over her words in her attempt to lie to Elliot, but as she already knew, that was impossible.

"Come here." Elliot scooted closer and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

In an effort to change the subject and lighten the mood, she laughed and said, "I'm feeling a little bit of déjà vu. How about you?"

He smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Yeah, except that last time it wasn't 15 degrees outside." He pulled her to him even more as if to emphasize his point.

"El…what's going on? This—," she motioned between them, "doesn't happen.

"What are you talking about Liv? We've hugged before." He knew exactly what she meant but he wasn't going to be the one to spill his guts first.

"You know what I mean El. Ever since last week when you got those papers from Kathy, things have changed."

He smiled as he noticed that even as she said this she made no effort to move away.

"Liv…honestly, I have no idea in hell what is going on here. But, I'm not going to lie to you. I don't hate it." He sucked in a breath as he awaited her response.

Instead of saying anything Olivia sat down her tea and took his free hand and held it between both of hers. She kissed his it lightly and then held it to her forehead, resting her head on his hand. "Me neither."

He let out the breath he had been holding and wrapped both of his arms around her, pressing his cheek against her temple.

The two stayed that way for almost an hour before Elliot broke the comfortable silence.

"As much as I would love to stay here like this, I doubt Cragen would appreciate both of us showing up tomorrow dead tired."

"Yeah, I guess so." Olivia said with a smile as she stretched out her legs, preparing to stand up.

Elliot beat her to it and held out both hands to help her up. As she took them he jerked her towards him and pulled her into a tight embrace. Olivia wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his sweatshirt.

After a minute Elliot let go and took her hand as he walked her up to the door.

"Goodnight El."

"Night Liv." Elliot leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her forehead before turning to walk down the steps.

As Olivia smiled and opened the door to go inside, Elliot grinned and jingled the change in his pocket as he walked to his car.

Olivia watched him through the small glass pane in the heavy wooden door as he jogged back to the steps to grab their cups and throw them in the trash. A small snort escaped as Olivia watched Elliot practically skip to his car.

As Olivia stepped into the elevator she noticed that she still had Elliot's coat around her shoulders. She took it off and hugged it to her as she breathed in that wonderful scent that was Elliot.

When Olivia crawled into bed a few minutes later she buried her face into her pillow once again, this time not to cry, but to smile.

* * *

Elliot walked into the precinct the next day and boomed, "Goooood morning sunshines!" 

Cragen and Munch were stand by the coffee pot talking but as soon as they heard Elliot's voice both of their heads snapped up.

Fin, who was coming down the hallway, walked toward him as he said, "Who'd you get some from last night?"

Cragen, Munch and the other 10 people in the squad room burst into laughter and Cragen said, "Please Elliot, don't answer that."

"Well not that it's any of your business, but I didn't get any from anyone thank you!"

Elliot began to whistle as he sat one of the two Styrofoam cups he held on Olivia's empty desk.

Cragen walked into his office and came back out with a thick manila envelope. "Here Elliot, since you're so energetic this morning why don't you run this down to the front desk."

"Yessir Cap'n. Right away." Elliot took the folder and jogged towards the elevator. The light indicated that it was stopped on the first floor so instead of waiting Elliot headed for the stairs.

"There's something wrong with him." Munch shook his head and sighed. He turned to his captain and Fin. "Do you think he has cancer?"

"Man you ain't right." Fin shot Munch an amused look and patted him on the back.

The elevator dinged and all three men look up as Olivia bounded into the room. "Be sensitive to Olivia for a while, the case really got to her." Cragen whispered to Fin and Munch.

"Good morning everybody!" Olivia was all smiles as she walked over to her desk and sat down two Styrofoam cups on her desk. She chuckled when she saw that there was already a cup there and took the long black coat draped around her arm and put it on her chair. "Good morning Jay! Thomas!" Olivia called out a greeting to the two men as they walk off the elevator and headed down the hallway.

"Do you think she has it too?" Munch whispered to Cragen and Fin.

"Naw man. Don't think so. But she does have something that ain't hers." Fin whispered back as he pointed to the black jacket Olivia had placed on her chair. "Hey Livia, ain't that Elliot's coat?"

"Um, yeah, it sure is." She nodded as if there was nothing strange about her having Elliot's coat.

"Why you got Elliot's coat?" Fin, Munch and Cragen glanced at each other with smirks plastered on their faces.

Instead of answering him she changed the subject; "So Cap'n what's the plan for today?"

"Well until we get a call, you and Elliot will be finishing up your reports from the embryo case. Fin and Munch both have to go to court today."

"Alrighty then. Sounds like a plan to me."

Just then the elevator dinged once again and as the doors opened a woman got off first. As she turned to go down the hallway she called out to the 3 detectives and their captain, "Good luck with him today. Maybe he'll sing you guys his version of Rockstar like he just did in the elevator." She shook her head and continued down the hallway.

As Elliot stepped off the elevator he immediately spotted Olivia. She was wearing dark khaki pants, brown boots, and a short brown coat. As he started to walk towards her she walked to her desk and took off her jacket. His jaw dropped as he took in the shirts she was wearing. She had on a long sleeved blue collard shirt with a dark brown sweater over that. The collar and cuffs of the blue shirt stuck out from beneath the awfully low cut v-neck sweater. The blue shirt was unbuttoned down through the third button; just enough to be both tasteful and taunting.

"Yo Elliot. Close ya mouth. Ya startin to catch flies." Fin smirked as Elliot snapped h is mouth shut as Olivia turned to look at him.

"Hey EL. I brought you some coffee." She pointed towards their desks as he walked towards her.

"Mornin' Liv. I brought you some tea." He stopped right in front of her, staring into her eyes with a loopy grin to match hers.

"I thought Thursdays were my day? By the way, I brought your coat."

"Well I just felt like getting it today. Thanks, I didn't even realize I had left it."

The two just stood their looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes. It was then that they noticed that everyone in the squad room was quiet and staring at them.

Cragen noticed this too and said, "Alright people. Let's do some work." He walked into his office but turned and spoke before closing the door. "I love the matching outfits."

A few people snickered and Munch and Fin walked away laughing loudly.

Olivia took a moment to check Elliot out. He was wearing dark brown pants with brown shoes and a blue shirt similar to hers. The shirt really made his eyes stand out, which is why she bought it for him for Christmas.

"You know Stabler," Olivia looked at him with a glint in her eye as she walked around to sit down at her desk, "I've told you time and time again, quit stalking me."

Elliot opened his mouth to retort but found he could do nothing but grin as he shook his head and sat down at his desk.

* * *

Both detectives had finished typing up their reports and were now leaning back in their chairs chit-chatting. 

"Ok Liv. I have an idea." Elliot got up and walked around to perch himself on the edge of Olivia's desk.

She turned her chair slightly so that their legs were touching. "Ok shoot."

"How about we go to dinner tonight, my treat?" He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sounds great. Where were you thinking?" She propped her cheek on her hand turning her head towards him.

"Um…I'm not sure. Guess it just depends on what we mood we're in later."

"Okay, works for me. Hey do you think we could run by my apartment so I can change before we go out?"

He frowned. "Why do you want to change?"

Olivia bit her lip to keep from laughing at his frown. "I dunno, maybe to change into something warmer. It's supposed to get below freezing after sunset."

"Well I'll let you wear my jacket again, no need to change."

Before Olivia could reply Elliot cell phone began ringing from under a stack of papers on Elliot's desk. He did not want to move because Olivia's leg was fully pressed against his and she was leaning so close he could spell her shampoo; so instead of getting up, he leaned across the desk to grab his phone. He flipped it open and barked his name into the mouthpiece, slightly perturbed that someone was interrupting his conversation with Olivia.

"Stabler."

"Hey Daddy. Why do you sound so mean?"

"Oh hey Lizzie. I'm sorry; I didn't check my caller I.D. What's up?"

"Okay well I have to cook a meal for my home-ec class next week and I'm doing a practice run tonight at home. I was wondering if you wanted to come, cause I know how much you love to eat."

"Aw Lizzie that would be wonderful, but I've kind of already made plans with Olivia tonight. Let me ask her if we can reschedule."

"Wait daddy! I was going to ask you if you'd ask Liv if she wanted to come too. There will be plenty of food."

"That's sweet honey. Hold on let me ask her."

As Elliot placed his phone on his leg Olivia spoke up, "Go El. Be with your kids. We can reschedule for another night."

"No, Lizzie is cooking supper and she wanted me to ask you if you would come too?"

Olivia smiled as she thought of Elliot's youngest daughter; she had always been the most thoughtful. "Well if you don't mind, tell her I'd love to."

"Lizzie? Olivia said she would love to come. What time do you want us to be there?"

"Oh that's great! Um, probably around 6:30-ish."

"Ok we'll be there. By the way, you're supposed to be at school. How are you calling me?"

"Daddy, I'm on my cell phone in the bathroom." She said it as if he should have already known that.

"Well get off your phone and go to class now!"

"Yes sir. See you tonight daddy. Love you!"

"Love you too sweetie. Bye."

As Elliot hung up the phone he opened his mouth to speak to Olivia but before he could utter a single word he was interrupted by Cragen's booming voice, "Elliot, Olivia, you two need to get down to Bellevue. 23 year old female was attacked taking out her trash behind her apartment."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other for a second before grabbing their coats and heading towards the elevator.

* * *

**You know what to do!**

**Got ya with that chapter name didn't I:)**

**By the way…savor all this happiness and cute EOness. It's not going to last forever :) hehe.**


	6. Water puddle

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit short but I'm planning on updating again later tonight and I couldn't help myself so I just had to go ahead and post! I hope you like!!!**

**This is for Jonathan who had been begging me since I started this story to use the line "I need a bus!" **

**If any of you would like a favorite line written into this story let me know and I will surely try!**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine we wouldn't be stuck watching those wonderful but annoying reruns.**

**EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO**

Elliot and Olivia arrived back at the station at about 12:15. Cragen met them at their desks as they were taking off their coats.

"Well?"

Olivia and Elliot looked up at each other and sighed before Elliot spoke up. "There are three things wrong with this case."

"There's always something wrong. That's why it's a case. What now?" Cragen sat down in Elliot's chair and Elliot and Olivia remained standing side by side.

Elliot held up one finger and said, "Number one, we walked in, there were already other cops there to take over the case."

Cragen frowned deeply and looked at Olivia as she began to speak. "Number two, girl's apartment is in Queens. Didn't want to go to any of the surrounding hospitals because apparently a family member works at almost every hospital in Queens so she came to Manhattan so they wouldn't find out."

"What the hell? Well what's the number 3?" Cragen was highly annoyed by this point and Elliot hesitated before speaking again.

"Number three is…well…" Elliot chewed his lip and looked around nervously before dropping his voice to a low whisper, "Cap'n she threatened to kill me if I told anybody she lied!"

Olivia bit her lip and covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Cragen gave Elliot one of the meanest looks she had ever seen.

"Stabler keep that up and I'll kill you myself. Olivia you take Elliot and get him out of my sight for the rest of the day."

"Okay Cap'n. Do we have another call we have to go out on?"

"No. Unless you have any reports to type up, you two go home. You're only on call till Munch and Fin get back here at three. There's no need for you two to be here aggravating the shit out of me."

Olivia laughed at Cragen's statement and the pouty look on Elliot's face. Cragen rolled his eyes and walked into his office and closed the door.

"Alright Stabler. You heard him, get your annoying ass out of here." She grinned at him as she shut down her computer and grabbed her coat.

He picked up both of his coats and put one on and draped the other across his arm, giving Olivia a sly smile as he did so. "So where are you headed?"

"I dunno. I figured I'd just head back to my apartment. It's not often I get to just go home."

As they walked towards the elevators he gave her the same pouty look he had given Cragen just a few minutes before. She laughed and pushed the 1st floor button and the elevator doors closed. "What?"

"So you're just going to leave me all alone to go back to my empty apartment for the rest of the day?" He poked his lip out even further.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh you poor poor baby. But it won't be for the rest of the day, you promise Lizzie we'd come to Queens at 6:30, remember?"

The elevator stopped and they got off as Elliot responded. "Yeah so what? Just come eat lunch with me." As they walked outside he took her hand pulled he towards his car.

"What if I don't want to spend all day and night with you?" Olivia grinned as he frowned.

"You have no choice. Come on!"

"Alright fine. But you are so buying!"

He smirked as he opened the passenger door and motioned for her to get in. "Don't I always?"

**EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO**

An hour and one pizza later Elliot pulled onto Olivia's street and slid the car into a parking spot. Elliot shut the car off and opened his door to get out as Olivia did the same.

"Who said you could come in?" She smiled as he came up beside her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"I did. Got a problem with it?" He flashed her that famous Stabler grin and for a minute Olivia forgot to breathe.

'God, that man is so sexy.' She thought to herself as she just smiled and shook her head at his previous statement.

"Good." He reached forward and opened the door to the building. They both walked to the elevator and stepped in. But just as the doors were closing, Elliot pushed all the floor buttons and slipped out and took off down the hallway before Olivia even knew what was going on.

When the elevator doors finally opened on the fifth floor Olivia was still laughing as she looked down the hall where her door was and expected to see Elliot standing there. But he wasn't and she didn't hear any footsteps coming up the stairs. Shrugging her shoulders she put her key into the lock and opened the door to the apartment. As Olivia flipped the lights on, she saw Elliot's leg on the floor extending beyond the cabinet in the kitchen. Smiling she called to him, "Hey El, while you're in there grab me a bottle of water, k?"

As she walked closer he did not respond or move. "El?" After he did not respond once again Olivia drew her gun from the holster on her hip and slowly headed for the kitchen.

When she reached the tile she could see Elliot lying on his side on the kitchen floor, a small puddle of blood forming below his nose. She screamed and immediately ran to his side. "El? Elliot? Oh my god. El!"

Olivia snatched her phone from her pocket and dialed 911. She yelled into the phone as a dispatcher took her call, "I need a bus! This is detective Olivia Benson and there is a cop down at my apartment. Cramer Street. Davidson building.. Apartment 5D. Repeat, I need a bus!!" Olivia slammed her phone shut. She knew she should have stayed on the line but she was way too impatient to listen to the dispatchers consoling voice trying to calm her down.

She knelt down beside Elliot once again and took his limp hand in hers. "Damnit Elliot, what the hell happened?" Olivia looked around the kitchen and her heart stopped when she saw a puddle of water coming from below the cabinet that held her sink. 'Elliot must have slipped.' Tears began to form in her eyes as she cursed both herself and Elliot; Herself for not noticing the leak earlier and Elliot for coming into the damn kitchen into the first place.

She heard sirens in the distance and after kissing Elliot's hand she ran into the hallway and noticed her neighbor Jim heading towards the elevators. "JIM!" The younger man turned toward her and looked surprised at the fierceness in her voice, "Please go downstairs and keep the door open for the EMT's. Elliot slipped on a puddle of water and is unconscious!" He nodded and took off down the stairs. It was then that Olivia was thankful that she had gotten to know at least a few of her neighbors and that they knew about her job and Elliot.

She ran back into the apartment and once again knelt by Elliot's side. "Damnit El. You and your damn jokes. Trying to get into my apartment before me, probably to try and scare the shit out of me. Damnit!!" Olivia leaned down and kissed Elliot's forehead as tears traveled quickly down her cheeks.

A few seconds later EMT's rushed into her apartment and she reluctantly gave up her place at Elliot's side. As she was explaining her idea of what probably happened, Jim walked into her apartment followed by two police officers.

"Olivia! What's going on?" He walked up to her and placed a hand on her arm as he gave her a concerned look.

With a sigh she recounted her story once again to Jim and the two officers. "Oh Olivia. I'm so sorry. I was on my way to work, but do you need me to stay with you?"

She gave Jim a weak smile and nodded her head. "I'm going to the hospital with him. I'll let you know how he is. But please find my address book and call my captain, Don Cragen, and let him know everything you know. And could you please get someone to lock up the place?"

"No problem!" He called after her as she rushed out the door behind the EMT's and the gurney. Just as he was about to ask where they were taking him an EMT yelled, "Mt. Sinai," and he hurried to find the address book.

A few moments later Olivia was in the back of the ambulance holding Elliot's hand as they made their way to Mt. Sinai hospital. "How is he? What do you think is wrong with him?"

The EMT is someone who she has come in contact with many times before and she gave Olivia a hopeful smile. "He probably has a concussion and he definitely has a broken nose. That's where the blood came from."

Olivia nodded as she wiped tears away and continued to rub Elliot's hand until they got to the hospital. As they rushed him into the emergency room Olivia stopped at the reception desk and looked around. She felt so helpless, so powerless. She sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs to do the only thing she knew to do, wait. A few minutes later she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Olivia!" She looked up to see the Captain hurrying through the sliding doors.

She wiped her face and stood as he stopped in front of her. "What in the hell happened? I got a call from some neighbor of yours that said Elliot was being brought here by ambulance."

She took a deep breath to calm herself as she began to explain, "After lunch Elliot and I went back to my apartment. Instead of taking the elevator with me he ran up the stairs, I guess he let himself into the apartment with the key I gave him a while back. When I walked into my apartment a few minutes later he was already lying on the kitchen floor, unconscious. I'm pretty sure he slipped on a puddle of water that leaked from my sink." With that she sat back down and held her head in her hands, taking deep breathes to keep tears from falling.

"Oh my god. Okay. Have you called Kathy or any of the kids?" Cragen took out his cell phone as he waited for her answer.

"No."

"Okay, I'll go call Kathy. You go and try to get some information out of them. Flash your badge if you have to."

All Olivia could do was nod as the captain headed back out into the chilly air. She headed to the reception desk to ask about Elliot.

Ten minutes later Olivia and the captain were both fuming because they still had not heard anything about Elliot. Just as she was opening her mouth to talk to the receptionist once again, a nurse came through the double doors leading back to the hustle and bustle of the emergency wing. "Olivia? Is there an Olivia here for Elliot Stabler?"

She stood up and hurried towards the woman holding what she assumed were Elliot's charts. "I'm Olivia."

"Your husband is partially awake and has been mumbling your name. Well I assume you are his wife because he was calling you baby. Am I correct?"

Olivia didn't even think twice before she answered. "Yes. So take me to my husband now!"

**EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO-EO**

**Ok so.. how mad are some of you? I told you I wouldn't hurt Olivia but I never said anything about Elliot :) **

**Watch for another update either tonight or tomorrow!**


	7. Hospital gown

**A/N: Ok so I promised you guys another update tonight so here it is!!!**

**Disclaimer: Damn you Dick Wolf, Sherman Williams, and Peter Hermann.**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE**

As Olivia followed the nurse down the busy hallway she bit her nails, anxious to see Elliot. Despite the situation she smiled and the nurse's previous mistake of thinking she is Elliot's wife. 'Well you didn't exactly correct her. Hmmm wonder why?' Olivia let out a small laugh at her sarcastic comments to herself. The nurse turned and gave her a strange look as she pointed to a door a few steps away.

Olivia grabbed the handle but stopped herself before turning it. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before walking into Elliot Stabler's hospital room. There was a nurse standing over him, adjusting his pillows and sheets, and also blocking his face. As the nurse moved her arm Olivia got a glimpse of Elliot's face; it was practically all black and blue. His nose and top lip were both swollen and bruised. The nurse turned towards her and smiled, then hurried out of the room. 'I just want to run to him, grab him in my arms, and tell him how much I lo….care about him.' But despite her thoughts, she stood, rooted to the floor beside the door.

He opened his eyes and cleared his throat as he saw her. "Liv, come here." His voice was still groggy.

Olivia slowly walked towards the bed, and took the hand he held out. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, especially now that you're here." He smiled and patted the bed beside him.

She hesitated for a second, and then sat down on the bed. "So you're not in much pain?"

He shook his head and brought a hand to his nose. "Well my nose hurts like hell, but I've broken it before so no big deal. Doc said he'll probably release me in a couple of hours."

"What about your concussion?" She absentmindedly traced circles along his arm with her fingers as his hand rested on her thigh.

He smiled at this and replied, "They said it isn't even serious enough to be considered a full blown concussion. Doc said I have a hard head."

"Yeah, I could have told you that. So you're not hurting too much?"

"Nah, I've hurt worse." He kept smiling at her show of concern for him.

She punched him on the shoulder and in the stomach. As he raised his hands in defense she pulled his fingers back until he yelled for mercy.

"Ouch! Liv! What the hell was that for?"

She smiled, happy to finally do everything she had wanted to do since she found him, well almost everything. "That's for you being a dumbass and slipping on the freaking water in my damn kitchen!"

The look on his face made her laugh, and even snort, which made him even more shocked.

"I'm laying here, almost dying, and you hit me and fuss at me for getting hurt in YOUR apartment? I should sue you!" He tried to keep a serious face but couldn't help but laugh as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You can try buddy, but I'll go ahead and tell ya, it ain't going to be worth it."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" He smiled as she brought her hand to his face and gently rubbed her hand over the bruises on his face.

"Because, if you sue me," she moved her hand to his cheek, "I won't be your friend anymore."

"Oh no. I wouldn't want that." They smiled at each other and laughed.

Staring at her partner lying in the hospital bed, Liv suddenly became overwhelmed and fought to keep tears from forming.

"Liv? Are you okay?" As he spoke she could no longer keep the tears at bay and allowed them to fall. "Hey Liv don't cry. Come here baby." He pulled her to his chest and threaded his hand through her hair. "Shh, please don't cry. I'm okay Liv."

She wiped the tears away but stayed pressed against his chest. "I know El. And I've never been this openly upset before when you've gotten hurt, I guess I just feel like it's partly my fault since it was my apartment and my leak…"

Her voice trailed off as he took her face in his hands, bringing her face inches from his and forced her to look him square in the eye. "Liv, it is not your fault. It's my fault for being a dumbass and trying to scare you by running to hide in the kitchen. So don't you dare say anything like that again, do you hear me?"

She nodded and bit her lip as she forced herself not to do the one thing she had wanted to do for 9 years. But before she could react, Elliot brought their faces closer together and did it for her. Within seconds Elliot's lips were brushing against hers and she immediately responded, bringing her other hand up to cup his face. After a few minutes she reluctantly pulled away and looked into his eyes, scared to death of what he was going to say.

"Liv, I…wow. I'm sorry, I just…"

"Shh." Olivia put a finger to his lips to silence him and then replaced it with her lips.

Outside the room Kathy looked through the window with a sort of sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Kathy, I didn't realize..." She cut Don Cragen off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't even worry about it. Elliot and I are officially divorced. I knew it wouldn't be long before they figured out that they were in love with each other. I'm actually kind of happy that he has Olivia. She is going to be great for him, she already is, and has been for nine years." Kathy smiled at Cragen and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you really can't stop destiny. Now, how about you interrupt them instead of me?"

The older man chuckled and said, "My pleasure." He slowly opened the door, and when neither looked up from their long awaited kiss, he tip-toed over to the bed and stuck his face right next to theirs. "Boo!"

Both of the detectives backed away and cast him startled looks. "Holy shit Cap'n; you don't scare a man in the hospital like that!"

"Yeah, this poor man is injured. Why scare him like that?" Olivia smiled, not nearly as upset about being caught by their boss. But as Olivia looked toward the door her smiled faltered as she noticed Kathy standing in the doorway.

"Kathy!" Apparently Elliot had noticed her about the same time as Olivia had.

"Hey El. How ya feeling?" She walked around to the other side of the bed and smiled at both he and Olivia.

"Pretty good, just a little sore." Elliot's voice dripped with nervousness as he looked Kathy in the eye.

"Not too sore to make out with Olivia." Although her words seemed harsh, Olivia and Elliot could both tell by her tone and the look on her face that she was struggling not to laugh.

Neither detectives said anything, they just hung their head and Elliot grinned sheepishly.

"Well Elliot, now that I know you're okay, I'm gonna head back to the station. You two are off call, and since it is Thursday, I don't want to see either of your faces until Monday." The captain walked towards the open door and nodded at a nurse who poked her head in to check on Elliot.

"Both of us? Why Cap'n?" Olivia frowned, thinking that Cragen was more upset about what he had seen that she originally thought.

"Because," He grinned and winked at Kathy, "I think he's going to need someone to take care of him." With that he shut the door and walked down the hallway.

"Okay Elliot, I'll leave you two alone now. I just had to come check on you so I could tell the kids that I saw in person that you're okay." She smiled and walked around the bed so that she was stand right beside Elliot and Olivia.

"Well they can see for themselves tonight. The doc said he's gonna let me go in a few hours and since it's only two or so I'll probably still make it to dinner."

Kathy opened her mouth to argue, but stopped herself because she knew Elliot well enough to know that he was not going to change his mind. Instead she smiled and turned to speak to Olivia, "You're still coming too I hope? Maureen is home from school and she's excited about seeing both of you, but more so Olivia."

Olivia and Kathy both smiled at Elliot's hurt expression. "Of course, I'll be there. Six-thirty, right?"

Kathy nodded as she heading for the door. "Yup. I guess I'll see you then." As she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway she turned and spoke before shutting the door, "I'm glad you guys finally stopped being so ignorant." She flashed them a grin and then she was gone.

Olivia stared at the closed door for a minute and then stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well I'll be damned." She looked at Elliot only to find him laughing silently. "Did you have any idea that she was so ok with this?"

"Well, when she gave me the divorce papers she told me to tell you."

Olivia was just about to ask him what when Elliot's doctor walked in with a nurse in tow.

"Hey doc. How's it lookin?" Elliot leaned forward to shake the older man's hand as Olivia slipped out of the way to sit in a chair.

"Well Mr. Stabler, everything looks good so I went ahead and got the discharge papers ready. All you need to do is sign them and then you can leave." The grey-headed man looked up from his charts and smiled at him.

"Wow, thanks so much. I really appreciate everything you've done." Elliot winced as the nurse took the no longer needed IV out of his arm.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me I have to run." The doctor smiled and nodded towards Olivia as he quickly left the room.

"Okay Mr. Stabler, everything's unhooked so you can get dressed now. The discharge papers are waiting out at the nurse's station. Either you or your wife may sign them, it doesn't matter. I hope you feel better." And with that the nurse disappeared behind the door she shut behind her.

Elliot raised his eyebrows and smirked as he saw Olivia blush. "Wife?"

"Hey, she assumed so I wasn't going to correct her, or I wouldn't have been able to come back here. You shouldn't have been mumbling Olivia baby in the first place." It was her turn to smirk as red crept up Elliot's neck and into his face.

"Can you hand me my clothes so I can get out of this stupid peepshow gown?"

She laughed as he attempted to stand and hold his gown together at the same time. "Having a hard time Stabler?" She laughed as he snatched his clothes from her hand.

He shrugged off the hospital gown to reveal his almost naked body, his most private parts covered with bright blue boxers. He smirked as he saw her eyes traveling all over his body with her mouth slightly open. "Having a hard time Benson?"

She snapped her head up and threw his socks at him. "Shut up. I'm going to sign your name on those papers." With that she hastily opened the door and after slipping out, she shut it behind her.

As Olivia walked toward the nurse's station she took a deep breath and told herself to calm down. 'He had boxers on. No biggie. Well, actually yes biggie.' She grinned at her personal innuendo and asked the nurse for Elliot Stabler's papers.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Okay yall… I know this chapter is a little shorter but I just wanted to go ahead and post the rest of the hospital scene tonight. I also have a question for you guys…. Do you like it when I post the shorter chapters more frequently or would you like it better if I made the chapters longer and updated once or twice a week? Let me know!**


	8. Elevator

**A/N: I was going to have 2 more sections to this chapter but I got to a really good stopping point. I know it's quite short but I'm in a really good mood tonight so I decided to go ahead and write this fluffiness for you guys! I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Go talk to Dick, Peter and Sherman. They own, not me. Oh, cept for Mrs. Stienrich, I totally own her:) **

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Fifteen minutes later Olivia and Elliot were in a cab on the way to Elliot's apartment. They sat in the back on one side of the seat, Elliot's head resting on Olivia's shoulder. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Thank you Liv."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me. I kinda like it."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "No problem El."

They sat in comfortable silence for the next 10 minutes. When the cab pulled up to Elliot's apartment, Olivia helped Elliot out and then thanked and paid the cabbie. As the dull yellow cab pulled away Elliot protested her actions, "Hey! I was going to pay for that!"

"Oh well." She smiled and held out her hand to help him walk up the stone steps to the building.

When they got inside Elliot put his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the elevators. As they rode it to the sixth floor Elliot turned Olivia to him and put his hands on both sides of her face. As he leaned in to kiss her Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up a little. His lips brushed lightly against her top lip, then her bottom lip, and after pulling back for a second his lips crashed down against hers. Olivia was shocked and didn't respond for a few seconds, but minutes later they were wrapped in each other's arms, giving each other soft caring kisses one instant and then passionately attacking the other's lips the next. They finally pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat very loudly.

"Are you two kids ever going to get out of that elevator? I've been standing here for 3 minutes. I'm going to be late for my doctor's appointment." Elliot's elderly neighbor, Mrs. Steinrich, pushed past them into the elevator.

They moved out of her way and stepped out into the hallway, mumbling excuses along the way. The old woman flashed them a smile and wink as she called out to them as the doors began to close, "Go getter Elliot!"

Elliot and Olivia burst into laughter as they walked all the way down the hall to Elliot's apartment. When they walked in a wave of cold air hit them and they both shivered.

"Sorry, it was kind of stuffy in here when I left." Elliot cast Olivia an apologetic look as he went to turn up the thermostat.

Olivia made her way into the kitchen and opened the cabinet and took out a mug. Then continued to look for some coffee. She found the blue tin bag of Maxwell House Coffee and rummaged in the cabinet to find a filter.

Elliot watched her from the doorway. 'She looks like she belongs here. I could get used to this.' He smiled to himself as she continued to search for the filters. "Whacha doin Liv?"

She turned around at the sound of his voice. "Oh I was just looking for some filters so I can make some coffee."

He walked towards her took a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a swig. "You don't drink coffee."

"I know, but you do." She smiled and gestured towards the sole coffee cup sitting on the counter.

"Thanks Liv, but I think I'm going to catch a few Z's before we head over to Queens. But you're welcome to fix yourself something to drink."

She laughed and put the items back in the cabinets. "El, you just said it yourself. I don't drink coffee."

"Who said anything about coffee? Look in the cabinet above the stove." He smiled as she raised her eyebrows and opened the cabinet.

When she closed it she was holding a box of tea bags. "You don't drink tea. You said its flower water."

He put the water bottle back in the fridge and shrugged. "I keep it here in case you ever come over and get thirsty."

Olivia just smiled and shook her head. "Thanks Elliot. That's really sweet."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand. "You know what would be even sweeter?"

She allowed him to lead her down the hallway to his bedroom. "What?"

"If you would take a nap with me. I sleep so much better when I have something to cuddle with." He flashed her the grin he knew she couldn't resist as he opened his bedroom door.

"Something to cuddle with? Oh gee thanks El." She had mock hurt in her voice but her teasing smile let him know she was just kidding.

"Come on, just for like two hours. It's four and we don't have to be there until six-thirty." He kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed. He patted the pillow beside him and gave her a sad face, "Please Olivia?"

"Oh alright." She smiled at him as she kicked her shoes off also and climbed into the bed beside him. She turned to face him and smiled at the smirk on his face. "What?"

"I finally got you in bed with me. Ha ha. Get it? In bed with me?" He almost doubled over with laughter at his own joke.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "You know Stabler, that was a pretty good one. Good job."

"Thanks. I thought so too." He enveloped her in his arms and situated them so that he could hold her and stare into her eyes at the same time. "Liv, if I ask you something will you promise not to laugh or run away?"

Olivia nodded her head and said, "Yeah. What is it?"

"Liv, will you be my girlfriend?" Elliot sounded like he was joking but he face was full of worry and doubt.

"Oh my gosh El. What are we, fifteen?" She laughed until she noticed the hurt expression on his face. She scooted her head even closer and whispered, "Yeah El, I'll be your girlfriend. But you gotta understand, this isn't going to be easy."

"I know. I would never expect it to be. But there is one thing that is easy."

She didn't speak, just looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"What's easy is loving you."

Olivia panicked and tried to back away but Elliot's grip on her was strong and he refused to let her move away even an inch. "Don't do it Liv. Don't run. You know I love you and I think you've known for a while now. I'm just sick of pretending, I want you to know, I want everybody to know."

Olivia took a deep breath and looked into the sparkling blue eyes she adored. "I know you do El. And you wanna know something?"

It was his turn to look at her with questioning eyes. But his seemed a little more desperate, like a man who feared he was about to be rejected by the woman he has loved for so long.

She leaned in real close and touched her lips against his as she spoke. "I love you too."

Tears sprang to Elliot's eyes as he heard the three words that would change his and Olivia's life forever. They hugged each other tighter and planted small kisses one another's lips, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Okay so what do you guys think? I know it's kind of sudden but like I said before, I'm in a really good mood today so…anyway…. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Phase 10

**A/N: Hey yall! WOW! I am sooooo excited about all of the reviews i have received, i never in a million years thought people would like my story this much! THANK YOU GUYS! Ok so I know this is like my 3rd update in the past few days but i have a feeling you guys don't mind, do you? This one is a good bit longer than the past few...actually it's the longest one yet, just over 3,000 words. But anyway, I love this chapter, it was my favorite one to write so far. I also want you guys to know that i'm seeing about 15-20 chapters for this story so...yeah. But never fear, i've already got a few more ideas in the works so don't worry! Anyway... ENJOY the EO goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I wish :) If they were mine we wouldnt be waiting till fall for new episodes**

**For Jonathan--cause I love you :) and this Phase 10 is for all those hours we've spent playing not gotten past 6 phases :)**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Elliot woke up to the shrill ring of his cell phone in the distance. He tried to get up but when he moved his arms Olivia protested with a groan and wrapped her arms around his torso.

He chuckled at her sleepy actions. "Liv baby I need to go answer my cell. I'll be right back."

Olivia let him go but made no move to get up. Elliot kissed her head and jumped off the bed to jog into the living room. The phone stopped ringing shortly before he got there and he picked it up and saw that he had a missed call from his son, Dickie. He pressed send and walked back into the bedroom to sit by Olivia's sleeping figure as he waited for Dickie to pick up.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Dickie. What's up?"

"I was just wondering when you're coming? It's about six-fifteen and Lizzie's starting to think you and Olivia aren't coming."

Elliot glanced across the bed at the digital clock on his nightstand. He grimaced as the clock read 6:17. "Okay Dickie. Tell Lizzie that we are coming and that we'll be there in about thirty minutes.

"Okay. Hurry dad, these women are driving me crazy."

Elliot laughed and felt sorry for his only son. He made a mental note to take Dickie out for some father son time really soon. "Be there soon Dickie. Love you."

"Love ya too. Bye."

Elliot flipped his phone shut and tossed it on the bed. He put his hand on Olivia's back and began to rub it gently. "Liv….Olivia…Come on baby, we need to leave. It's already six-twenty."

She mumbled incoherently and buried her face into the soft feather pillow. Elliot smiled and reached down and grabbed her thigh just above her knee making her leg jerk involuntarily and laughter exploded out of her mouth.

"El! Stop! That tickles!" She swatted at his hands as she sat up.

"I know, that's why I did it." He grinned as she chunked the pillow at him and walked into the living room to grab a grapefruit sized polka dot bag out of her jacket. She planted a kiss on his forehead before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Just as he was about to ask her what was in that bag, his phone rang. Reaching across the bed he picked it up and saw Fin's name on the caller I.D.

"Stabler."

"Hey man. How ya feeling?"

"I've felt much worse. My face is sore as hell though."

"Well that's what ya spook ass gets for tryin to eat the damn floor."

Elliot laughed as he picked up his shoes to put them on. "Do you need something or did you just call me to make fun of me?"

"Naw man, just wanted to let ya know that me and Munch just dropped ya car off at ya building. Keys are under the seat."

"Oh thanks. I didn't even remember leaving it at the station."

"You didn't, you left it at Liv's apartment but she called me earlier when you were still at the hospital and asked if we'd swing it by your house."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Fin. I appreciate it. Liv and I would have been taking a cab to Queens if you hadn't of brought it."

"Uh oh, date with Livia. Bout damn time Elliot." Fin laughed and Elliot heard him telling Munch. After listening to the two men laugh for a few seconds at his expense Elliot said bye and hung up.

After tying his shoes Elliot knocked on the bathroom door.

"You can come in."

He opened the door and smiled when he saw her standing in front of the mirror. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Whacha doin babe?"

"Just touching up my make-up. Who was that?" She paused for a moment to place a gentle kiss on the tip of his bruised nose before continuing to apply mascara.

"Oh it was Fin. He and Munch dropped my car off. Elliot closed the lid of the toilet and sat down, watching Olivia. "Hey Liv?"

"Yeah baby?" She glanced at his reflection in the mirror as he grinned.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Olivia tossed all her mascara tube and eye shadow and blush containers back into the polka dotted case she pulled out of her coat earlier. She smiled at him in the mirror as she answered, "No, I don't think you have."

"Well I guess I just need to start." He followed her out of the bathroom and flipped off the light.

"Okay, I won't object. By the way, what do you think of my outfit today?" She grinned mischievously at him.

"I like it. A lot. It looks amazing."

She winked at him and sat on the bed to put her shoes on. "I thought you'd like it. But I didn't know I'd get the reaction I got this morning."

All he could do was grin and shrug. "I'm only human."

She laughed and stood up and walked into the living room. "Alright let's go Joe."

Elliot smiled and locked the door behind them as they left.

**

* * *

**

Thirty minutes later Elliot pulled up to his old house. He opened the door to get out but stopped when he noticed Olivia had not even unbuckled her seatbelt.

"What's wrong Liv?"

"El…maybe we shouldn't tell anybody about us just yet." She bit her lip and looked at the house and then back at him.

"Why not Liv?" Elliot frowned and took her hand in his.

"I don't want to jinx it. Can't we just wait a little while?"

He sighed and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Yeah babe, if that's what you want."

"Thanks El." She gave him a hug and kissed him gently. "You're the greatest."

He got out of the car and winked at her. "I know."

He put his arm around her shoulders and steered her up the front walk. "El. They'll see you, stop it!"

Elliot sighed. He knew the only reason she was saying all this was because she was afraid of what Kathy and the kids would say. "Liv I promised not to TELL anybody. I didn't promise not to SHOW anybody." He jogged up the steps and opened the front door before she could reply.

"HEL-LOOOO! We're here!" Elliot bellowed as he held the door open for Olivia. He took their coats and hung them on the hooks by the front door.

Olivia smiled as she heard the rumble of footsteps coming their way. Although Elliot's kids were in their teens and early twenties, they still run to the door to meet him just like they did when they were little.

As they ran into the living room all four kids called out a greeting to their father and Olivia.

"Daddy! Olivia!"

"Hey Dad! Hey Olivia!"

"Dad! Liv!"

"Hey old man! Hey Liv!"

But as they got close enough to see Elliot's face each of them stopped dead in their tracks and frowned.

"Dad what in the hell happened to your face?" His oldest daughter Maureen marched forward to get a better look at his face.

"Maureen watch your mouth! And it's nothing, I'm okay."

"That looks like it hurts. Did you get in a fight?" Dickie came stepped toward his father and studied the bruises on his face.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt at all."

Olivia scoffed at his words and tried to hide a smile.

Lizzie grinned at her and said, "Hey daddy if it doesn't hurt then can I touch it?" Lizzie's hand was centimeters from his face before his reflexes kicked in and he backed away.

"Uh, well maybe it hurts some."

The whole crowd laughed and Kathleen spoke up. "So dad what happened?"

Elliot ushered everyone towards the kitchen as he told them the events of the day.

"Man dad, that's a wimpy way to get hurt." Dickie grinned as he ducked to avoid Elliot's swing.

"Hey, leave your father alone. He can't help it he gets hurt at least once a week." Kathy smiled as she gave Elliot a small hug and peck on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm much better now, thanks to Olivia taking good care of me." He stepped aside to reveal Olivia who was almost hiding behind him.

"Hey Olivia. It's good to have you here. How are you? I know its tough putting up with him." Kathy laughed and gave Olivia a quick hug.

"Yeah, he can be a big baby." Olivia laughed and stuck her tongue out at Elliot as he pouted and stalked to the table.

"Let's eat! What did you make Lizzie?"

"Cube steak, brussel sprouts, creamed corn, and biscuits." Lizzie beamed with pride as she helped her mother set the dishes of food on the table.

"Wow Lizzie, this looks really good." Olivia smiled at Lizzie who blushed, much like Elliot does when he recieves compliments.

The next few minutes were filled with the kids bickering over who got to sit by their father and then, after Dickie declared that he was going to sit by Olivia, the argument turned to who would sit by Olivia.

"How about this?" Elliot pointed to two chairs, "Lizzie, Kathleen, you sit between me and Liv." He pointed to the three remaining chairs, "Dickie you and Maureen sit on either side of your mom."

After it was all settled Lizzie served everyone their food and watched proudly for a moment as all six people stuffed their faces, then sat down to eat too.

**

* * *

**

After they had finished eating Elliot, Maureen, Dickie, and Kathleen wandered into the living room. Olivia, Kathy and Lizzie remained in the kitchen, cleaning off the table and washing the dishes.

"Lizzie you go on into the living room with the others. Olivia and I can finish up in here."

Lizzie nodded and headed into the living room. Olivia gulped and turned away from Kathy, averting her eyes to the dishes she was rinsing off and sticking in the dishwasher.

"Olivia…I just want you to know something." Olivia looked up nervously but found some comfort in the genuine smile on Kathy's face. "I just want you to know that there are no hard feelings. I'm happy for you and Elliot, I really am."

"Kathy, I don't know what you're talking about, Elliot and I…" She trailed off as Kathy chuckled.

"Olivia it's okay. I saw you two at the hospital and out in the car. You and Elliot have something that Elliot and I never had. And I'll admit, that makes me a tiny bit jealous, but it's been over between me and El for a long time."

Olivia stuck another dish in the dishwasher and turned off the faucet. "Kathy…I just want you to know that nothing ever happened between me and Elliot while you two were married. Never."

Kathy smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know Olivia. I may have been kind of rude and hinted towards that a few times but I knew all along that nothing was happening between you two. I guess I was just jealous of the friendship you and Elliot have, you guys have a connection that is so deep… so special. I've known for a while that I couldn't compete with that; Elliot and I just never connected that way. Our relationship has been and always will be simply based around our children. Just do me a favor and promise not to hurt him?"

Olivia smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "I promise. I'm not that crazy."

The two women hugged and went back to doing dishes, and Kathy told Olivia many stories about stupid things Elliot has done over the years.

Elliot heard the women's laughter and got up to see what it was all about. He stood in the doorway for a long time, just watching them. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed so much in the past year. He had lost a wife, but gained her as a wondeful friend and loving mother to his kids. And as far as Olivia goes…he had started a relationship with the greatest woman in the world, and there was no way he was going to let anything mess this up. He went back into the living room and sat down to play Phase 10 with his kids. About ten minutes later Olivia and Kathy joined them, and sat down to play also. A little while later the baby monitor on the coffee table shook with the force of baby Justin's wail. Kathy excused herself, and Olivia saw Elliot's face falter for a moment, then he grinned at her and continued with the game.

**

* * *

**

Two and a half hours later, Elliot and Olivia were both working on their tenth phase and everyone was watching intently. Kathleen and Dickie decided to drop out about an hour ago with Maureen and Kathy trailing behind a round later. Lizzie played until just a few minutes ago, and she decided to stop watch her dad and his partner because it was a lot more interesting than playing.

"Come on Olivia you can do it! Beat him!" Dickie yelled out over the silence.

The room erupted with laughter as Elliot scowled at his son. "You're my son; you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry dad but I'm rootin for Olivia!"

"Alright you'll be sorry when I win. Anybody on my side?" Elliot stuck another card in the discard pile and looked around.

The room was silent as everyone looked at everyone else but Elliot. Finally Maureen sighed and responded flatly, "I'll be on your side dad. Woo hoo. Go you."

Everyone laughed, even Elliot, at Maureen's less than enthusiastic support. "Thanks sweetie. Glad to know someone loves me."

It was then that Olivia looked smugly at Elliot and said, "Hey El?"

"Yeah?"

"Phase 10!" She grinned as she laid out five 7's and three 2's.

"Yay! Way to go Olivia!"

"Awesome Olivia!"

"YES! Great job!"

"Ha! I knew you would win."

Elliot stared at the cards, then at Olivia, then at the cards again, then at his family. "You cheater! There's no way you could have beaten me!"

"Wow Olivia. I'm very impressed. No one has ever beaten Elliot at Phase 10!" Kathy smiled and laughed as Elliot cast her an mock angry look.

Olivia laughed and got up to go around the coffee table and hug Elliot's neck. "Thanks guys. Good game El. Sorry I had to kick your butt in front of your kids."

Elliot silently gathered the cards and straightened them out and put them back in the box. As he stood he sniffled and then fell back on the couch pretending to sob. All of his kids giggled and piled on top of him. Kathy and Olivia just sat in the two recliners and laughed.

**

* * *

**

At about twelve o'clock that night Elliot finally pulled into a parking spot on Olivia's street. He cut the car off and met her on the passenger side as she was getting out. They walked hand in hand into the building and up the elevator into her apartment. Once they got there Olivia kicked off her shoes and flopped on the couch.

"Man, I am so tired. All I want to do is sleep."

Elliot sat beside her and took his shoes off then leaned back, pulling her with him. "Me too."

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Olivia spoke. "El?"

"Mmhmm?" His eyes were closed and he seemed to be either very relaxed or half asleep.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want you to take it for exactly what it means, nothing more okay?"

His eyes snapped open and he frowned. "Okay…."

"Do you want to spend the night here? Since we don't have to go in tomorrow I figured when could spend the day together. And if we do that, no use in you going home tonight." She noticed that she was rambling so she just shut up.

He chuckled and hugged her to him. "That sounds great Liv. I don't feel like driving home anyway. I'm just going to go downstairs and get my ICE bag."

As he stood up to go to the door Olivia said, "ICE?"

He opened the door and shoved on his shoes. "Yeah, in case of emergency. I've got an extra set of clothes, pajamas, and various toiletries."

She laughed and said, "Only you El, only you."

He grinned and shrugged. "You go ahead and get ready for bed. I'll be back in a few." He closed the door and was gone.

Olivia walked into the bedroom and the door and changed into an XXXL navy blue NYPD shirt and brown Soffe shorts. After brushing her teeth and wiping her make-up off, she crawled into bed to wait for Elliot.

Elliot let himself back into the apartment and noticing that the bedroom door was closed, he changed in the living room. After brushing his teeth in the kitchen sink and when she had not opened the door after five minutes, he opened the door to the dark bedroom and smiled as he saw her curled up on one side of the bed. He walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers and slipped in. Elliot scooted up behind her and gently tugged her shoulder so she would turn towards him. Seeing as how she had only been asleep for a few minutes she woke up fairly easily and rolled over onto her stomach and laid her head on Elliot's chest. He tangled his fingers in her short brown hair and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Olivia."

She tilted her head up to give him a nice kiss on the lips and then rested her head in the crook between his shoulder and his neck. She kissed his cheekbone and his collarbone before resting her hand on his stomach and entangling her legs with his.

"I love you too El."

"Sleep tight baby, I'll see you in the morning." He kissed the top of her head once again and settled in for what he expected to be the best night of sleep he'd had in a while.

She nuzzled against his neck and scooted even closer to him. "If I wake up in the morning and you're gone, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

Five minutes later they were both sound asleep with smiles on their faces.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Soooo? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I tried something a little different. Did you like it or not? Or did you even notice ;)**


	10. Water bottle

**A/N: Hey yall! Sorry it's been a little while since I've updated, I kinda wore myself out writing and posting those last 3 chapters so close together that every time I sat down to write this one, I just felt like I was forcing it. But thank goodness for a boring intro. sociology class today :) It's a little short but i'm going to make up for it next chapter, I promise! Enjoy! **

**By the way, I am soo excited that I am 7 reviews away from hitting the 100 review mark! Let's make it happen people! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I may I wish I might……. The song is Her Eyes by Pat Monahan. It's pretty awesome. **

**for you boo :) **

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee. She smiled and rubbed her eyes and got out of bed to use the bathroom. A few minutes later she made her way to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Elliot at the stove dancing and singing to the music on the radio; she leaned against the door frame to listen to him 

"She doesn't know the word 'impossible'. Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to. She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy. She's beautiful. So beautifuuuuuuul. And sometimes I think she's truly crazy. And I love it. Her eyes, that's where hope lies, that's where blue skies always meet the sunrise. Her eyes, that's where I go when I go hooooooome."

Olivia covered her mouth as a snort escaped after he drug out the last home, even after the voice on the radio had moved on to the next word. He whipped around with a spatula in his hand and reached for his imaginary gun as he heard the noise.

"Jesus Liv! You scared the shit outta me!" He put the spatula down and walked toward her with his arms held out.

Instead of giving him a hug she crossed her arms across her chest as he got closer. "I told you if you were gone when I woke up that I would kill you."

"Please don't kill me! I got kids to feed!" He grabbed his wallet off the counter and showed her the pictures of all four of his kids.

Olivia laughed and put her arms around his neck. "Okay, I guess I'll spare you this time."

"Oh thank you!" He grinned and gave her a peck on the cheeks. "I made you breakfast."

"I know. The smell woke me up. Thank you." She gently pulled his head towards hers and gave him a 20 second appreciative kiss.

He pulled away and pecked her on the lips before hurrying back to the stove. "You're just trying to make me burn breakfast aren't you?"

She chuckled and walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss before returning to the spatula. "So Liv, what do you want to do today?"

She gave him a squeeze and then grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and hopped on the counter beside the stove. "I dunno. Whatever you want to do."

"Well I'm glad you said that. Cause I've already made plans." He grinned at the surprised look on her face.

"You have?"

"Yup. Sure have. Which is why we have to be outta here at 10:45, and that gives us…" Elliot looked up at the clock hanging on the wall to check the time, "an hour and 15 minutes to eat and get ready. Think we can handle that?"

Olivia nodded and took a gulp of water. "Probably. Depends on how long you take trying to make yourself look pretty." She jumped off the counter and ran as he came after her. He caught up with her in the living room and pinned her on the couch as she laughed and tried to push him away.

"Nope, I won't get up till you say you're sorry." Elliot put his hands behind her head and rested his head on her chest.

Olivia continued laughing and tried to shove him off of her. "Get up you big oaf! I can't breathe!"

Elliot grinned as she flailed her arms and legs about trying to shove his 210 lb. body off of her. "Nope, I'm not getting up till you apologize."

Olivia spotted the water bottle that lay forgotten beside her hip, just a few inches away from her hand. Pretending she was still trying to get away from his she reached her arm out as far as she could and wrapped her hand around the cold bottle. She brought both of her hands above his head and unscrewed the cap. Now the only problem was getting him off of her so she wouldn't get wet.

"Hey El?"

"What? Are you ready to apologize?" He smirked and loosened his grip on her.

Olivia nodded and smiled. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "If you get up, I can apologize properly."

Elliot's eyes widened and he scrambled to get off of her. As he moved to sit at her feet Olivia quickly sat up and put her arms on his shoulders so he couldn't see that water bottle. She gave him a seductive smile and leaned in as if she was going to kiss him but instead she turned the water bottle upside down and laughed as the liquid spilled onto his head and down his face and neck. Before he could react Olivia got up and ran to her bedroom door. She was already on the other side and was ready to slam it shut by the time he got up. She flashed him a grin and stuck out her tongue then slammed the door and locked it. A few seconds later he was pounding on the door.

"Olivia Benson you are so dead! Open this door right now or I'll kick it down!" To anyone else he would have sounded angry but Olivia knew him well enough to be able to detect the laughter and amusement in his voice.

"Elliot Stabler you will not kill me or kick down my door! I'm going to get ready, keep my breakfast warm."

"Alright but just remember, you have to come out sometime!"

Olivia laughed and walked towards her bathroom but stopped as he called her name.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled as her heart did somersaults. "I love you too El."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Olivia walked into the kitchen to find Elliot on the phone. He didn't smile or even look at her, he just pointed to the microwave. As she walked by him she gave him a peck on the cheek and rubbed his back. She took the plate out of the microwave and poured herself a small glass of orange juice. Olivia sat down in the chair across from Elliot and ate as she listened to Elliot finally speak. 

"Yessir. Okay Cap'n. Definitely. I'll try. Well sir you know how hard headed she is. But….I.. she.. okay. Yessir. I will. Bye." Elliot sighed and shut his phone, still avoiding contact with Olivia.

Olivia frowned and debated whether or not to ask. "What's wrong El? Why does my stubbornness matter?"

He hesitated before speaking, biting his lip and sighing before speaking. "Someone has been calling the station for you since 6:30 this morning. He calls every 5 minutes and just now he said that if he doesn't get to speak to you before 11 he'll do more than just annoy us with phone calls."

Olivia didn't respond, she just ate a little bit of everything on her plate and swallowed a gulp of orange juice. "Oh."

"That's all you have to say? Some wacko is so desperate to talk to you that he's calling the station and threatening the Cap'n?" Elliot crossed his arms across his chest, a sign that he was annoyed. Whether it was at her or at the caller she wasn't sure.

"El, why should I freak out? I know you and Cragen have already decided for me that our plans for today are cancelled and we're going down to the station." Olivia finished up her toast and took a bite out of the last piece of bacon on her plate.

"Yeah. But still, I figured you have more of a response than oh. This guy could turn into another pizza box guy."

Olivia got up to put her plate in the sink and chugged the last bit of orange juice out of her glass before sitting it in the sink also. Turning back towards Elliot, who had come to stand beside her, she shrugged and put her arms on his shoulders. "El I've been threatened so many times and even attacked a few times, so it doesn't really faze me anymore."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Olivia returned the kiss and hugged him to her. "Thanks for worrying about me though, it's kinda cute."

Elliot grinned and paused to place a long kiss on her lips before responding. "No problem, it's my job."

He backed away from her up and down. He nodded in approval at her dark flared jeans, brown and tan loafer-like shoes, and white long sleeve t-shirt with a brown puffy vest over it. "You look great Liv. Brown looks amazing on you." He twirled her around and grinned. "You look great from this view too."

Olivia laughed and slapped him on the arm. "El!"

"What? I can't help it if my girlfriend is a hottie!" He grinned and pulled her to him.

"Oh, so I'm you're girlfriend now?" Olivia teased him while her heart fluttered at term.

"Damn right you are! And sorry, but you have no say so in the matter." He nodded matter-of-factly.

Olivia just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Elliot laid his cheek on the top of her head and just held her. The two stayed that way for a few minutes before Olivia spoke up. "I guess we need to get down to the station."

"Yeah, I guess so. I've already showered and changed while you were sleeping so we're good to go."

Five minutes later, after gathering cell phones and keys and making last minute bathroom runs, the two partners were in the car, joking and laughing on their way down to the 16th precinct. Little did they know that it would be the last time either of them would laugh for a few days.

* * *

**Haha! The boyfriend and I were just talking about how fun it is to be mean sometimes. And I suspect that some of you are thinking that I am mean for ending it there. :) And I can honestly say it was fun :)**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!**

**ReviewsMotivation  
MotivationNew Chapters  
New ChaptersHappy you :)  
**


	11. Apples

**A/N: Chapter 11! Yay! Okay yall…. So this is my second update for this week (woot!) and I'm really really hoping to get another chapter up before or by Friday. If not, it will probably be Monday or Tuesday before I update. I'm goin to see my honey this weekend :)**

**Disclaimer: No. Still not mine. But I do own Philip!**

**This is for ****i-love-benson**** because she gave me my 100****th**** review! Whooo hooo!**

* * *

Elliot pulled the car into the 1-6 parking lot and dropped Olivia off at the sidewalk before going to find a parking space.

"Detective B...b…benson?"

Olivia turned around to find Philip, the guy who owns the fruit/sandwich shop on the corner, walking towards her.

"Hey Philip. How are you today?" Olivia frequented his shop, especially when she didn't have time for a real meal. '_Philip is one strange character, he always seems very nervous,_' Olivia thought to herself as she smiled at the man.

"I'm g..g..good. You need any fruit today? I got some might fine lookin' apples. And I know how much you l…l…love those granny s…s…smith apples."

Olivia smiled and shook her head as she pointed to an approaching Elliot. "No thanks Philip, I just had breakfast with my partner."

Philip frowned but quickly smiled. "Then you should come for lunch." The fidgety man wrung his hands and nodded.

Before Olivia could speak Elliot walked up to them and draped his arm across her shoulder. "Hey Philip, how's it goin'?"

Something similar to disgust appeared on Philip's face. "Detective Stabler." He then turned his attention back to Olivia, "I'll be watching for you around lunchtime."

Olivia nodded and said, "Sure, I'll come check them out."

With another disgusted look thrown Elliot's way, Philip turned and walked away. The two detectives walked into the busy station.

"That guy is a little wacko. And I think he has a crush on you."

"El! He's a nice guy." Olivia rolled her eyes at him as they stepped onto the elevator.

"So, nice guys can be wack-jobs."

Before they stepped off the elevator Elliot gave Olivia a quick hug and kiss. "I love you Liv."

Olivia's brown eyes softened at his words. "I love **you**."

"Elliot, Olivia, in here." They looked up to find their captain poking his head out of his office.

They walked side by side into Cragen's office to find that it was filled with Cragen, Fin, Munch, and the computer tech guy, Matt. Cragen looked up as they entered and motion for them to sit, Olivia in the chair closest to the phone.

"Alright, he didn't call two minutes ago like the every five minutes pattern predicted. But my guess is he's not going to miss another one, so he should be calling in about 3 minutes or so."

Olivia nodded at Matt and edged closer to the phone.

A few minutes later all six people in the room where staring diligently at the phone, waiting for it to ring. But when the shrill ring finally filled the room everyone jumped.

"Okay Olivia, pick up the receiver and press the speaker button at the same time. That way he won't be able to hear it as clearly and get spooked."

Olivia nodded once again at Matthew and did as she was told.

"Special Victims Unit. Detective Benson speaking."

The voice on the other end chuckled. "Olivia Olivia Olivia. I've been waiting all morning to speak to you."

"Who is this?"

"That's not important. What is important is that I find out if you're wearing that delicious looking brown and white thong. Oh, and the matching bra." The sinister voice once again emitted a low chuckle.

Cragen frowned and Elliot clenched his fists as red crept up his neck into his face.

"Excuse me?" Olivia looked up at the six men with a mix of anger and fear radiating from her eyes.

"Oh don't play dumb Detective. I know how you love to match your undergarments with your outfits. And that little lingerie set would go perfectly with your outfit today."

Elliot stood up and clenched his fists, fighting the urge to deck something, or someone. Matt waved his hand to get Cragen's attention as the trace came through.

"How the hell do you know what I'm wearing and what kind of underwear I have?" Olivia tried to keep her voice calm, but anger caused her voice to shake slightly.

"Ms. Benson, I don't think you're in a position to be rude. I know what you're wearing because I've seen you today. I know that you like to match because I've watched you countless times through your window that has no curtains. I know what you keep in your drawers because I've been in your home, and touched them."

At this everyone's jaw dropped and Elliot couldn't hold in his anger anymore. He stormed out into the squad room and everyone could faintly hear him kicking or punching something very hard.

"Who are you and what in the hell do you want?"

"I want you detective. And believe me, I **will **have you." The voice chuckled but almost turned into a growl as he spoke again. "If I were you, I would stop shacking up with that hot-headed partner of yours." With that he hung up and after a second the dial tone sounded and Olivia put the receiver back in its place.

Elliot, who was standing at the doorway immediately exploded. "What the fucking hell is going on here? This bastard has been in her house?"

"Okay Cap'n, it's a pay phone. Give me just a second and I'll have the exact location."

Fin and Munch stood silently as Elliot began to pace back and forth around the office. As he paced by Olivia she gently placed a hand on his arm and he immediately stopped and stood beside her chair, his hand resting on the back of Olivia's neck.

"Alright, we've got it. It's a pay phone at the corner of West 12th and East 11th. Which is…"

Cragen sighed and finished the sentence. "200 feet from this building."

At this news the entire room started buzzing with commotion and Elliot once again exploded, "There's some sick freak stalking Liv and he's making his threats from a pay phone a few yards away? We need to get him now."

Everyone began talking at one time, except one person. Olivia, who had been sitting quietly since hanging up the phone, stood up and the noise immediately ceased. As she walked towards the door all five men just stared at her, wondering what she was going to do. She snapped her fingers and pointed at Fin, Munch, and Elliot.

"Let's go boys."

As the group headed loaded into the elevator Elliot immediately took charge and began assigning tasks.

"Fin, Munch, you two take the corners across 12th and I'll take the corners on this side. Ask around, look for video cameras, you know what to do."

As they stepped off the elevator Olivia put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

Elliot put his hand on her back and frowned. "Liv, baby, maybe you should just stay here. He's probably out there waiting for you and I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

Olivia knocked his hand off of her and stalked towards the doors. "Elliot Stabler, I swear to God if you start this shit you can go find yourself another girlfriend. You have no right to tell me what to do. Besides, he doesn't want to kill me, and as long as you, my dear sweet protector, are around, he isn't going to come anywhere near me."

Despite the situation Fin and Munch shot each other knowing looks at Olivia's words and made mental notes to tell the captain when they return.

As Fin and Munch crossed the street, Elliot jogged to catch up with Olivia. He grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Hey Liv! Stop!"

"What Elliot?" She turned to face him, anger shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Liv. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you can take care of yourself. You know I'm just worried about you." Elliot put a hand on her back as they walked towards the pay phone.

Olivia's eyes softened and she sighed. "I know El. Just don't treat me like a kid or a victim. I'm a grown woman El, I can handle this."

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you t…" She was interrupted by Elliot gasping and stopping suddenly to pull out his cell phone.

"What El?"

"If that guy used the pay phone, his prints are probably on it. CSU needs to get down here and take fingerprints."

"El, don't you think Cragen's already on that? Besides, hundreds of people use that phone a week, if not every day, so they'll probably come up with tons of prints."

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Hey El look. This is Philip's shop right behind the pay phone. I bet he saw whoever it was, after all, they've been calling from it all morning."

Elliot nodded and held the dingy shop door open for her. The two detectives looked around and made their way to the counter. Since they didn't see or hear Philip, Elliot banged on the bell sitting by the cash register. After shooting Elliot an annoyed glance, Olivia walked to the entrance to the back room and called his name. "Philip? It's Detective Benson; I need to speak with you."

Elliot shrugged and walked past her into the back room. "He must have stepped out and forgot to lock up."

Elliot and Olivia both looked up as they heard the bell on the front door ding.

"Hey! Hey! You c...can't be b…back there!" Philip ran towards them but stopped suddenly when he realized who it was. In the process of his immediate stop, he dropped the bag he was holding. "D…Det...Detectives. How can I h…h…help you?"

Elliot walked forward to pick up the bag Philip dropped. "We need to ask you some questions."

Philip looked at them both nervously and edged towards Olivia slightly and away from Elliot. "O…o…okay. W…why?"

Olivia smiled to calm the man. "Our precinct has been receiving some threatening phone calls today and our phone trace showed that the calls were made from the pay phone right outside."

"I d…don't know what y…y…you are imp…imp...implying but it w…w…wasn't me. I had to r…run to the s…s…store down the s…s…street!"

Elliot lifted an item out of Philip's bags. "Buying some lingerie. Now why does a guy like you need lingerie? Who's this for Philip?"

"My w…wife." The man began to wring his hands and once again shuffled away from Elliot.

"I see. Well Philip why did you leave your store unlocked? That's very dangerous. You could have been robbed." Elliot took a step towards the man who took another step backwards.

"My c…c…cousin was here w…w…when I l…l…left."

"I see. Where is your cousin now Philip?"

"I d…d…don't k…k…know!" Philip scrambled behind the counter as Elliot took another step towards him.

Olivia cast Elliot an angry look before speaking to Philip. "We were just wondering if you have seen anyone suspicious hanging around the pay phone today."

Philip shook his head and took the bags Elliot handed to him. "N…n…nope. Don't t…th…think so. Hey O…O…Olivia, you w…w….want some apples now?"

Elliot rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

Olivia ignored him and spoke to Philip again. "Not right now. I'll be back later, closer to lunchtime."

Olivia smiled at him and patted his shoulder before walking out of the shop. As soon as she hit the sidewalk she turned away from Elliot and set out in an angry stride away from Elliot.

Elliot stared after her for a minute, confused as to what she was angry about. "Hey, Liv. What's wrong?"

She spun around to face him. "Damnit Elliot. Why do you have to be such an ass? That guy is already a nervous wreck and then you just hound him and embarrass him more. I wouldn't have told you anything either if you were being a jerk to me like that."

Elliot was about to respond when Fin and Munch walked up just in time to here the end of Olivia's rant.

"Hey what's goin' on?" Fin crossed his arms and frowned.

Olivia sighed and linked her arm through Fin's and pulled him down the sidewalk. "Elliot's a complete ass."

Fink smirked at Elliot over his shoulder. "Nothin' new bout that."

Munch patted Elliot on the back as they walked down the sidewalk. "Marital problems?"

"Shove it John." Eliot huffed and walked back to the station.

* * *

Two hours later everyone was sitting around the squad room, still with no leads to the case. One of the stores Munch and Fin had canvassed has an outside video camera but some early morning wind caused a sign to be blown in front of the camera. Things were still tense between Elliot and Olivia and everyone else felt it. Just five minutes ago they had gotten into a full blown fight over who would make the coffee. All of a sudden Olivia jumped up and grabbed her coat.

As she walked to the elevators Elliot nudged Munch and whispered, "Ask her where she's going! If I ask her, she'll yell at me."

Munch sighed and called out to Olivia, "Hey Olivia, Elliot wants to know where you are going?"

Elliot punched Munch in the arm as Olivia turned to give him an ugly look. "Not that it's any off **his** business but I'm going to get some lunch from right down the street. I promise I'll come right back, but if I'm not back in twenty then you can send out the search party."

With that she turned on her heels and walked into the elevator. When she got inside she punched a button and stood with her arms crossed across her chest. Just before the elevator doors closed she stuck out her tongue at Elliot.

"Janet!" Cragen barked at an officer walking near the elevator.

"Yessir?"

"Follow her. Don't let her out of your sight."

Janet nodded and jogged towards the stairs, "You got it boss."

Elliot, Munch, and Fin all raised an eyebrow at their Captain.

He looked at them and shrugged. "Did you really think I was going to let her go anywhere by herself?"

"She's gonna be pissed at you Cap'n." Fin had a bemused expression on his face.

Cragen shrugged again and headed towards his office. "Oh well, I'll blame it on Elliot. She's already ticked at him anyway. Oh by the way Elliot, you and Olivia are going to stay at La Quinta just across the river in Jersey tonight. We'll have officers outside and watching the cameras all night."

Elliot groaned and banged his head on his desk. "She's going to murder me in my sleep tonight."

Munch laughed and Fin patted him on the back. "Nice knowin' ya man.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? I'd love to hear what you guys think is going to happen :)**

**Review!!!!!!!**


	12. Apartment

**A/N: I know I know, I suck! It's been almost 2 weeks since I've updated! My school, sickness, and the boyfriend got in the way :) but things have calmed down a bit and I gave up my much needed sleep time today to type this up. I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter because well----the SVU writer do a hell of a lot better job than I do, and I just can't make the case flow. So, instead of dragging it out like I was going to, the case w/ Olivia's stalker is going to end next chapter. Don't worry, It will still be good, but I just need to get this out of the way so I can just write normal stuff. Cases and perps and victims and evidence and investigations are just wayyyy to much for me to write, I'll leave that to people like Kaitco and Bensler and the official SVU writers. After next chapter, it'll be mostly Olivia and Elliot's personal lives. But I do know where I'm going with this story and I'd say there's probably 20-25 chapters….so…if you're still here after reading this ridiculously long author's note…on with the story!!!!**

**By the way... my first attempt at smut is in this chapter--not too detailed or anything...so...let me know what you think!  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…although I did receive Seasons 5 and 6 for Valentine's Day :) Thanks Boyfriend. 3**

* * *

"This is so stupid." Olivia tossed her bags down and flopped onto the hotel bed.

Elliot sighed and locked the door. After putting his bag down he went over to the bed to sit beside her. As he sat down she turned away and folded her arms across her chest, a pouty look on her face. She had been grumpy since she found out about the arrangements and had not said a civil word to him all day. When he took her to her apartment to get clothes she slammed the door in his face and locked him out while she packed.

"Look Liv. I'm sorry I was a jerk. I should have been nicer to that guy. And I'm sorry that we have to stay here, but you know we need to stay away from your apartment and this is the safest, easiest thing." He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Tonight is going to be a really shitty night if you're angry all night; which will not help matters at all."

Olivia contemplated this for a minute and then put her arms around his neck. She leaned in really close and brushed her lips against his. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Elliot smiled and lay back on the bed, pulling her with him. He began to kiss her softly and after a few minutes he pulled away and Olivia rolled over onto her back and pulled Elliot on top of her. She grabbed his face in her hands and crushed his lips with hers. Five minutes later lips were kissing, sucking, and exploring. Hands were touching, roaming, and pulling off clothes.

Elliot pulled his lips away from Olivia's neck to look in her eyes. "Liv…are…"

"El, do me a favor." Olivia's hands were busy unbuttoning his khaki pants and her lips were anxious to get back to his skin.

He moaned as she began to push down his pants. "Mmmm….yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me!" Olivia giggled as Elliot growled and attacked her lips with his.

* * *

"Damn I gotta piss." Timothy, one of the officers outside Elliot and Olivia's hotel room, began to pace back and forth. "Think they'd mind if I just went in there instead of goin' downstairs?"

The other officer, Ralph, pressed his ear to the door and grinned. "Well, I don't think they'd notice right about now, but unless you want to see Stabler's naked ass, I'd suggest you go downstairs."

Timothy frowned and after pressing his ear to the door for a minute he headed towards the elevators to use the bathrooms in the lobby. As Timothy shook his head Ralph just laughed and mentally counted up how much money he was owed. After all, he was the only one in the pool that said Benson and Stabler would get together in early 2008.

* * *

The next morning, Elliot woke up to the piercing ring of his cell phone. He tried to lean over to answer but found it nearly impossible because not only were his legs entangled with Olivia's, but her head was resting on his chest and her left arm was wrapped around his waist. He chuckled as he loosened her grip on him and snatched up the ringing phone.

"Stabler."

"Elliot it's Don."

"Hey Cap'n. What's new?" Elliot settled back against his pillow and Olivia's arm and head immediately reattached themselves to their previous positions.

"Olivia's stalker called again about an hour ago."

Elliot sighed and gently moved Olivia's arm as he got up and began to get dressed. "What did he have to say this time?"

"Well…he really didn't have much to say. It's what he did."

By this time Olivia, who sensed something was wrong began to get dressed also.

"What Cap'n?"

"Elliot…he called from Olivia's apartment."

Elliot pounded his fist on the nightstand. "Damnit. I can't believe he'd be that stupid."

Cragen sighed and Elliot could almost see him rubbing his hand over his chin. "Well apparently he's not too stupid at all. The call lasted less then 45 seconds. By the time we got some uni's there less than 3 minutes later, creep was already gone."

Elliot sighed and pulled his shirt on over his head before speaking again. "What about finger prints? Piss in the toilet? Anything?"

Cragen shook his head although he knew Elliot could not see him. "No. Nothing. But they're still looking. But we think he took some things from Olivia's apartment."

Elliot kicked the first thing his foot came in contact with which just happened to be his duffle bag. Olivia watched the bag fly across the room and after pulling on her pants she walked over to Elliot.

"Well what Cap'n?" Elliot rubbed his hand over his face before turning to look at Olivia with a fake smile on his face.

"No offense Elliot but let me talk to Olivia. She'll know more about stuff missing from her apartment than you will."

"Okay, just give me a minute to tell her what's going on."

"Go ahead."

Elliot took Olivia's hand and led her back to the bed and sat down, holding the phone against his thigh. Olivia knew something was wrong and braced herself for whatever the bad news was.

"Liv…the guy called the station again this morning."

"Okay…" Olivia frowned, wondering what else there was to this.

Elliot hesitated before telling her the rest, "From your apartment."

Olivia gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God. Did they catch him?"

Elliot shook his head. "No. He was gone by the time they got there less than five minutes after the call."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but Elliot interrupted her, already knowing what she was going to say. "No prints or anything. But they do suspect that he took some stuff from your apartment."

Olivia dropped her head into her hands and made some sort of noise that was halfway between a sigh and a moan. "What?"

"Cragen wanted to talk to you about that." He handed her the phone and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Cap'n." Olivia made no effort to make small talk, there was no use.

"Olivia, we need to know a few things about your apartment." Cragen fiddled with the Post-It note that had a short list of items CSU assumed the perp took from Olivia's apartment.

"Okay, go ahead." Olivia got up from the bed and unintentionally began to pace the room.

"Did you have sheets on your bed?"

Olivia closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes."

"Was there trash in your bathroom bin?"

Olivia sighed. "Yes."

Cragen frowned and hesitated before reading the next item off the list. "Okay…well…uh…"

"What is it Cap'n? Just say it."

"What was in the top two drawers of your dresser?" He hated that he had to ask that, even though he and everyone else already knew what those drawers had previously contained.

Olivia stood with her back against the wall and slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting with her head resting against her knees. "Underwear."

Cragen exhaled deeply and balled up the Post-It note. "Okay Olivia. When this guy called he said he'd call again to speak with you at one. So you and Elliot come on in at 12 or before, just in case he's waiting for you."

"Okay Cap'n." Olivia didn't move as she felt Elliot slide down the wall to sit beside her.

"See you two then." Cragen hung up the phone and angrily threw the little ball of paper in the trash.

"What did he say Liv?" Elliot draped his arm around Olivia's shoulders and pulled her to him.

Olivia took a deep breath and paused, because she knew Elliot would probably fly into a rage. "He took trash, bed sheets, and…the entire contents of my two underwear drawers."

Elliot immediately stood up and gathered his stuff together and slung his duffle bag over his shoulder while Olivia sat staring at him.

"What are you doing Elliot?" She stood up and slowly walked toward him.

"I'm going to the station and I'm going to hunt down this bastard myself."

"Well hold on, I'm coming too." Olivia went to the end of the bed and slipped her feet into her shoes.

"No Liv. You stay here with the guards. Cragen will have you escorted when he wants you."

Before she could stop herself Olivia's hand shot out and she slapped Elliot across the face. "Elliot Bradley Stabler you do not get to tell me what to do! I am not a child. I'm not a victim. But so help me God, if you keep this up, you'll be a victim!" With that Olivia grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

Elliot stood there stunned as Olivia yanked open the door and charged out of it. After shaking his head he hurried after her, calling out to Ralph and Timothy to deal with the room and hotel as he passed them.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Elliot pulled into the precinct parking lot followed by another police sedan. Olivia jerked the door open and stormed inside the building with Elliot close behind her. When they stepped into the elevator Olivia seemed to loose steam and she turned to Elliot and sighed. She brought her hand up to his face and gently touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry El. I shouldn't have slapped you."

Elliot had been just as angry as Olivia but as soon as she touched him the anger immediately melted away. He enveloped her into a hug. "It's okay Liv. I understand. Sometimes I want to slap me too."

Olivia buried her face in Elliot's neck and took a few calming breaths before taking his hand and stepping off the elevator into the squad room.

"Hey Olivia, Elliot. I didn't expect to see you two until after lunch." Munch walked up to them, doughnut in hand.

"Yeah well, I'm ready to catch this creep." Elliot squeezed Olivia's shoulder before walking past her into Cragen's Office.

"Hey Livia." Fin walked up and pulled Olivia into a tight hug.

"Hey Fin. Thanks, I needed that." Olivia smiled and patted his arm.

"Hey! I wanted to give you a hug too; I just didn't want you to lash out at me like women tend to do when they're angry." Munch wrapped his arms around Olivia and squeezed, mindful of the doughnut still in his hand.

Olivia laughed as Fin shook his head. "Thanks Munch."

"No problem. So who's the better hugger? Me or ole brute here?" Munch peered at her from behind his dark glasses.

Olivia laughed again and winked at Fin as she walked towards Cragen's office. "You John, of course."

"Ha! I knew it!"

Olivia shook her head and smiled at the banter that continued between her fellow detectives. Her smiled faded as she walked into Cragen's office and the two men immediately stopped talking. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Nothin Liv. Why do you ask?"

Elliot and Cragen looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and then turned simultaneously to smile at her.

Olivia's blood instantly began to boil because she knew that they had been talking about her and her case, but obviously they felt that it wasn't important enough to share with her. _This is going to stop right now_, she thought angrily to herself. She stuck her head out of the office and yelled, "MUNCH! FIN! GET IN HERE NOW!"

As Munch and Fin hurried into the office Olivia slammed the door and all thoughts Munch had about making a joke vanished. Olivia took a deep breath before turning to face the four men who were all huddled together behind Cragen's desk. The fact that these men faced murderers and psychopaths daily and didn't flinch, but cowered at her wrath was very amusing, and almost made her laugh. Olivia shook her head and let the anger once again become her dominant emotion.

"Ok look here. This creep is after ME. So this is MY case. So not only will I be involved in every physical part of this investigation, I will be involved in every conversation spoken about this investigation. I will not be treated like some invalid who can't face the facts. I am not only a grown woman, but I am a NYPD detective. I can handle anything you have to say. I swear on my mother's grave if you guys try to sneak behind my back and handle this without me, I will leave and go back to computer crimes; and don't even think of doubting that! Are we clear?"

Olivia had tried to stay calm but anger got the best of her and by the second sentence of her rant she was yelling, loudly. She knew her threat was an empty one, but she knew that in the heat of the moment, they would believe it.

All four men just stared at her even after she stopped pointing at them and flopped down into a char. Cragen was the first to speak, and even his voice wavered slightly.

"Olivia, we weren't trying to keep anything from you, we…" He was interrupted by the penetrating ring of his desk phone. "SVU, Cragen." His eyes got wide and darted across the room as the voice on the other end spoke. Cragen grunted and handed Olivia the receiver as he quickly pressed the speaker button and motioned for Munch to go get a tech to do the trace.

"Benson." Olivia fought to keep her voice steady.

"My sweet sweet Olivia. It's so wonderful to hear your voice."

Olivia cringed and grabbed Elliot's hand. "What do you want?"

The voice on the other end chuckled. "You."

Olivia closed her eyes and squeezed Elliot's hand even harder. "Then why haven't you taken me yet? All you do is sneak into my apartment when I'm not there."

The voice grunted before laughing menacingly. "If I were you I wouldn't be so rude. I have to go now. But I will see you soon my love and when I do, we shall do the things you and your disgusting partner did last night at the hotel, but we, my dear, will make much sweeter music. Bye bye darling."

Olivia slammed the phone down as the dial tone sounded, and held her hand over her mouth and lowered her head between her knees to keep herself from throwing up the breakfast she didn't eat. Elliot on the other hand jumped up and knocked the phone off of Cragen's desk.

"What the fuck? He knows where we were last night and he saw us in the hotel room? Cap'n?" Elliot was intensely angry but fear and repulsion began to get the best of him and he sat back down beside Olivia.

Cragen was still shocked and shook his head for lack of words. "I don't know how Elliot. I really don't."

Just then Munch rushed back into the room, clearly out of breath. "Tech…had...your…computer…already…hooked up. Got…the…trace." Munch took a slow breath before continuing, "Same payphone down the street."

As all of the men stood to rush out the door, presumable to go to the payphone, Olivia stood and held up her hand to stop them. "He's not going to be standing there waiting for you to come get him. He's not stupid."

Everyone seemed to think about this for a second and then all returned to their previous positions.

Olivia stood and walked towards the door and she sighed. "I'm going to the cribs to think. Nobody go anywhere or do anything until I come back." As she twisted the knob and pulled the door open she called out to Elliot, who she knew was about to follow her, without even turning around. "No El. Just leave me alone right now."

Olivia walked down the hallway and up the stairs until she finally reached the door that led to the cribs. She sat down on the nearest cot and let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding as she slowly crawled onto her side. After about twenty minutes of talking to herself, strategizing, and a lot of praying to she didn't really know who, Olivia left the cribs. She knew what they had to do.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think?! Please let me know, I thrive on feedback! **

**Now off to sleep off this stupid earache and sinus junk………reviews will make me feel better which in return will make me write more :)**


	13. Ropes

**A/N: Ok second update in two days, go me!! Okay guys so I know I said that the case was going to end this chapter—well….I changed my mind. Ha-ha. It was just a really good place to stop and I figured I'd go ahead and give you guys another update. But I have decided that this story is going to be one of hopefully three. I had some major ideas today and I am really excited! So expect more updates sooner! Well…maybe not until this weekend, I have two midterms this week…blah! Anyway, enough rambling—enjoy!**

**This is for the boyfriend—because this is exactly what he told me NOT to do. You think he'd know better after 4 years…hehe :)**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the 5****th**** season on DVD….and soon to be the 6****th**** season..lol.**

* * *

"No no no no no!" Elliot shook his head violently and waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the idea.

Olivia rolled her eyes and focused her gaze on Cragen. She had expected Elliot to react negatively to her proposal, but she knew Cragen would go for it.

The plan was for her and Elliot to have a huge "fight" right outside the precinct and for her to storm off in the direction of the payphone, mingling outside the shops near there. Elliot would drive off in an SUV holding Fin and Munch and park just down the street in front of a bar. Elliot would then go in and sneak out the back, and mix himself in with the crowds, to watch Olivia.

"Okay." Cragen didn't particularly like the idea, but he wanted to catch this guy just as quickly as Olivia did and he knew this was the only way to do it.

"What?! Cap'n you can't be serious?!" Elliot stood and began to pace the room.

"Elliot, look man. We need to catch this creep now before he does something more drastic than spyin on yall. This is the only way to do this man." Fin was exactly a fan of the plan, but he knew it had to be done.

Elliot shook his head and continued to pace the room, most likely trying to come up with his own solution to the problem.

"Come on Elliot, don't make this difficult." Munch patted Elliot on the back.

"No! You expect me to be okay with Olivia going off alone, with only some damn wires to let us know if she is okay? You want me to be okay with her just putting herself out there as bait, waiting to be snatched up by this guy? No." Elliot shook his head again.

Olivia stood and gently pulled Elliot just outside the door of Cragen's office. Elliot, knowing what Olivia was trying to do, crossed his arms and continued to shake his head.

"El, please. I'm going to do this whether or not you think its okay. But I'll feel a lot safer knowing you have my back." Olivia placed her hands on his folded arms and looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"Liv…you know I have your back. Always have and always will. It's not that. I just…I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you." Elliot dropped his voice to a low whisper as he spoke the last six words.

"Elliot, look at me." Olivia took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "You and I both know that we will not work if we start putting our personal relationship ahead of the job. Right now I need you to be my partner, a fellow NYPD detective. I need you to see this as just another bust. Can you do that for me El?" Olivia stared into his eyes, searching for some type of emotion in the bright blue pools, but what she saw scared her. She saw fear—which is not something Elliot Stabler showed often.

"I don't like it Liv. Not one bit. But I'll cooperate." Elliot held one finger up to stop her from talking. "Only if you promise me something."

Olivia smiled, relieved that convincing him was relatively easy. "I promise."

"You don't even know what it is yet Liv."

"So, I still promise to do whatever it is you want me to do." Olivia nodded, thinking he was probably going to make her promise to be safe.

"Good. You just promised to move in with me." Elliot grinned as Olivia's mouth dropped.

"El…that's…I mean...IAB…we'll talk about this later."

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "We can talk about it all you want, but you've already promised to do it."

Olivia just sighed and nodded, a smile playing on her lips. She had every intention to bring this up again later, although it did sound like a great idea.

"Good. I'm glad you see it my way." Elliot gave her a peck on the cheek and laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Cragen watched with amusement in his eyes. He hated to break this up, but they had a lot to do to catch this guy. He cleared his throat and swallowed a chuckle as Olivia and Elliot both whipped around to face the three men in the office, suddenly remembering that they weren't alone.

"Okay people we've got a lot to do. Let's move it."

* * *

Close to an hour later everyone was either in their place or getting ready. Fin and Munch were in the back of Fin's SVU in the parking lot, which was loaded with all the equipment they needed to be able to listen to Olivia's wires. Cragen, Olivia, and Elliot stood in the lobby of the 1st floor.

"Ok its go time. Olivia, Elliot, make the fight believable. Olivia, remember to make yourself look upset and weak. Elliot, as soon as Olivia turns away, hightail it to the SUV."

Olivia and Elliot nodded at Cragen's orders. Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had been involved in numerous stings and operation, but never has she directly been used as bait to catch someone who was solely after her. Feeling Elliot's hand on her arm she opened her eyes and smiled. "Let's go get 'em."

Cragen wished them both good luck and headed for the elevators to get back to his office so he could listen to his radio for word from Fin and Munch.

Despite all of the people around them, Elliot gathered Olivia into his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you Olivia Benson."

Olivia squeezed as hard as she could before letting go. "I love you too Elliot Stabler."

As they walked out the door, Olivia tried to channel all of the anger and hate she had for this guy into this fake fight with Elliot. They had decided to fight about his temper and her stubbornness, and all the problems that come with that.

"Damnit it Elliot, I'm so sick and tired of you trying to tell me what to do all the time!" Olivia decided to get it started.

"Well excuuuuuse the hell out of me. If you looked out for yourself maybe I wouldn't have to!"

"You are such an asshole. You think you are high and mighty but you're not. You're no better than a piece of shit as far as I'm concerned!"

"Well at least I have that piece of shit to keep me company! I'm not going to be alone for the rest of my life like you! You hoity toity bitch!" Elliot knew their fight probably wasn't making any sense, and he hated saying these things to the woman he loves, but it was bound to get their perps attention if he was watching them this very moment.

"You can go to hell Elliot Stabler! You can just go straight to fucking hell!"

"No thanks, you'll already be there! But I'll tell you what I wouldn't mind; I wouldn't mind getting a new partner!"

"Well your wish is my fucking command! Screw you Elliot Stabler, I never want to see you again! I hope you choke!" Olivia's face was red and she was shaking from the force of her yelling and she knew she would have no problem feigning weakness.

"Stupid bitch!" Elliot yelled as Olivia turned on her heel to stalk away. As he hurried to the SVU he tried to regain his composure after being rattled by the fake fight. _The fight was not right, she didn't mean and of those things and she knows you didn't mean anything you said. Get it together man! _ Elliot chastised himself as he hopped into the SVU and cranked the engine.

"Damn man. We heard that shit in here. I thought I'd heard it all from you two." Fin shook his head and handed Elliot a hand radio.

Olivia wrapped her arms around herself as she walked down the crowded sidewalk. As she got closer to the payphone she looked for the SVU and spotted it pulling into a parking spot right down the road. As she walked towards the corner she saw Elliot hop out and walk into the car. Olivia knew the guy wasn't just going to come up to her on the street so she decided to go into a few shops, starting with the one closest to her, Philip's Fruit and Sandwich shop. Little did she know that neither Fin and Munch nor Elliot saw her duck into the little shop. As she walked into the shop she wondered why there was no one in here at 11:30 in the morning, it should be packed with people looking for a quick lunch. Olivia turned her head as she heard a loud noise from near the cash register. "Philip?"

The squirrelly man turned around sharply and in the process knocked over another jar of pickles.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's..o…ok…de…det…detective." Philip bent down to pick up the pickles and broken glass.

"Here let me help you. Do you have a broom?" Olivia peaked behind the counter to see if she could find one.

"It's…i…in…t…the...b...ba…back room." Philip pointed his shaky hand towards the doorway behind the cash register.

"Okay I'll go get it." Olivia smiled at the small man who she felt sorry for. He seemed like a very nice man, just a little off balanced.

Olivia glanced around the crowded storage room in search of the broom, or even a mop. When she couldn't find one she decided to check outside the back door, she knew a lot of store owners who keep their cleaning supplies outside. As she shoved open the door leading to the alley, Olivia lost her balanced and tumbled to the ground. Leaning onto her forearms to push herself up, Olivia gasped when she saw two brown boots directly in front of her. She quickly scrambled to get up only to be picked up and thrown over the shoulder of what she could tell was a very husky man.

Olivia kicked and flailed her arms. "Let me go! Right now! Let me go you bastard!"

The mans only response was to pinch her leg, hard, and slam her into something hard. As her body hit the wall the man let her go and she dropped about five feet to the ground. Before she had time to get up, the man opened up some sort of trap door in the floor and dragged her down about ten steps. As they reached the bottom he shoved her towards a bed. Olivia finally got a chance to look the man in the face and was disappointed when she didn't recognize him at all. The disappointment must have been evident on her face because the man laughed; it was the same chilling laugh she had heard many times before on the phone.

"What? Sad that you don't recognize me?"

It was then that Olivia remembered the miniscule microphone on her shirt. "Who the hell are you and why have you brought me to the basement of Philips's store?"

The man laughed again, this time he dangled something in front of her face. "Trying to talk to your little buddies around the corner? Stupid bitch. I snatched your little wires off when I first picked you up."

Olivia didn't know what to say, she just hoped and prayed that the guys had been watching and would be here soon.

The man came towards her with some rope and roughly tied her arms to the iron bedposts. He reached for her feet and she kicked him square in the mouth. He immediately reached out with his thick, fat hand and slapped her twice, drawing blood the second time.

"Who the hell are you?" Olivia was tempted to kick him again but the blood trickling from her lip convinced her otherwise.

The man just grunted and went to the corner of the basement. A few seconds later he came back with something that looked like fabric in his hand and it them at her. "Recognize these bitch?"

Olivia was confused but her breath hitched when she realized that it was her favorite pair of underwear and bra, red with black lace.

"I thought you would." The man sniggered and kneeled on the bed beside her.

As he reached for the hem of her shirt Olivia immediately began to thrash around. One punch to the nose stopped her and the man once again chortled. Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the man took off every article of clothing she had on, one by one. A few minutes later Olivia lay completely naked and shivering. Without saying a word, the man slipped on the red and black thong and the matching bra. Then he tried the rope to her ankles and then to the end bedposts. He then grabbed a bandanna from his back pocked and tight it around her head, shoving a majority of it into her mouth as a gag.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Her attacker just laughed and headed back up the stairs, shutting the trap door behind him.

Olivia just layed there, silently praying that Elliot would barge in any moment.

* * *

"Where the fuck is she?!?" When Elliot came out of the bar, he could not see Olivia anywhere so he hopped into the back of the SUV.

"I don't know man! She was right there at the pay phone then she wasn't. We didn't see her go nowhere! We just heard her talking to some shop owner and now her mic isn't working." Fin was frantically trying to get a connection with Olivia's microphone.

"Damnit! Fuck!" Elliot hopped back out of the SUV. "What a minute. Did she say a name?"

Munch snapped his fingers as he remembered the name Olivia had said. "Philip!"

"I'll be damned! That's the guy that owns the fruit store on the corner! Let's go!" Elliot wasted no time in pushing through the crowds of people to get across the street.

* * *

Olivia thrashed around on the bed, unsuccessfully trying to loosen the ropes.

Just then the man came back down the stairs. "I told you I'd be back my sweet Olivia. Now it's time I made good on my other promise."

Olivia whimpered and a scream tried to escape through the gag as the man came towards her and lowered himself on top of her.

"Now darling, no need in making this difficult." The man tittered as he began to roughly run his hands all over Olivia's body.

Olivia closed her eyes as tears made their way down her face. She tried to scream but the man place a rough hand on her throat. _Where are you Elliot?_ Olivia silently sobbed as she mentally cursed Elliot.

* * *

Elliot kicked in the locked door of Philip's shop without so much as a second though.

"Philip where the fuck are you?" Elliot ran to the counter as he heard a sniffle, expecting to see Olivia. But instead it was Philip he found, curled up in a ball on the floor. "Philip, where in the hell is Olivia?"

Philip didn't speak, he just pointed towards the back room and as Elliot called to Fin and Munch as he ran through the doorway. "Get whatever you can outta him!"

Elliot searched the back room silently, just in case the perp tried to run with Olivia. After three minutes of searching he had found nothing. Just as he was about to go rough Philip up he tripped over a hitch in the floor.

"A trapdoor?" Elliot tried to pull the tiny knob but found that it was locked. He remembered seeing a crowbar behind the counter and shoving Philip out of the way he grabbed it and ran back to the trap door. "Fin, Munch, come on!"

* * *

Olivia felt dangerously close to vomiting. The man was kissing her all over and touching and groping her in places that made her literally shake with revulsion.

Just as the man was sucking on her neck and pulling her thong away and touching her, Olivia heard the trap door being ripped off the hinges and in two seconds flat the man was being thrown across the room.

"Oh my God, Liv!" Elliot yanked the gag from Olivia's mouth and just as he was reaching for the ropes that bound her wrists, he was knocked on the back by a chair the man held.

As Elliot crumpled to the floor the man reached underneath the mattress and produced a gun. The man laughed yet again and pointed the gun at Elliot. "Say goodnight to your boyfriend Olivia."

There was a gunshot and Olivia screamed. "ELLIOT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shh Liv. It's okay." Fin was instantaneously by her side, untying the ropes. "Elliot didn't get shot."

Olivia looked towards the steps and she saw Munch standing there with a gun by his side, and her assailant was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. "I should have killed the bastard. Most he'll have is a bum leg." Munch rushed to Elliot side and helped him stand.

"Elliot!" Fin finished untying the ropes that bound her and she jumped off the bed into Elliot's waiting arms and immediately began to sob.

"Liv. Oh my God. I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry. It all happened so fast and we lost you. I'm so sorry." Elliot sat down on the bed, holding a sobbing Olivia in his lap.

"El I'm sorry, I didn't think Philip had any part in this. That's why I came here. I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh." Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear as he smoothed her hair and gently helped her put on her discarded clothes.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" The man suddenly let out a screech of pain as he awoke from his short fainting spell.

"Shut up bastard." Fin purposely kicked the man's shot led, causing him to cry out in pain again.

"Oops." Fin shrugged as he and Munch grabbed the guy's arms and dragged him up the stairs.

"Elliot." Olivia sobbed and laid her head on Elliot's chest as he scooped her up into his arms and valiantly carried her up the stairs.

* * *

**Hehe….. so…what did you think?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**By the way, what does the Life of a document mean? **


	14. Phone Number

**A/N: Okay guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a week! But here it is now and I just might post another chapter tonight. It's a little short than I wanted, but I need to go to work and it was a REALLY REALLY good place to stop :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… wait until you read this chapter…then you will definitely know they're not mine :D**

**Jonathan---I told you there was a twist :) Are you ready for it? Probably not. But read anyway**!

* * *

"It's okay Liv, we'll be out of this hospital in no time." Elliot stood beside the bed Olivia sat on and gave her a small smile. He dared not touch or kiss her, when he had tried that when they were on the way over here she had flinched and moved away.

Olivia just nodded, not saying a word. She knew Elliot thought she was being silent because she was angry that Cragen had made her come to the hospital and still upset over what had happened, but in all reality she was just majorly pissed off at Elliot. After being at the hospital for close to two hours already, the shock and fear had worn off, and she was fully aware of the fact that somewhere along the line her partner and their two colleagues had screwed up, which resulted in the perp actually snatching and attack her. As soon as Cragen got the word of the attack, he had told them to immediately take Olivia and the perp to the hospital. Although Olivia had insisted that she was fine, Cragen said that she was going and she had no say so about it. It was actually a good thing that he had made her come because she did in fact have a few injuries. The exam, during which she kept her eyes shut the entire time, confirmed that she had a cracked rib (probably from being slammed against the wall), a sprained wrist (most likely from yanking on the ropes), multiple bruises, and not to mention the split lip.

As the nurse walked into with the release forms, Olivia quickly moved to get off the bed, and winced in pain and held her rib. Elliot jumped up and got the clipboard and brought it to Olivia with a look of concern on his face. Olivia signed the papers and took the appointment card to come back and see about her cracked rib and sprain. As she shuffled towards the door Elliot gently placed a hand on her back to help her and in response she swallowed her pain and stalked away from him.

Elliot sighed and shook his head as he followed her, dreading the car ride back to the station.

* * *

As soon as Olivia and Elliot stepped off the elevator into the precinct Fin, Munch, and Cragen all rushed towards them.

"How you feelin Liv?" Fin walked up and made like he was going to give her a hug but stopped as Elliot gave a quick shake of his head.

"Olivia are you okay?" Munch walked up and gazed at her over the top of his glasses.

"Olivia can I see you in my office please?" Cragen touched her arm and looked sharply at Elliot as she cringed slightly before following him.

As they walked into his office Cragen shut the door behind them and motioned for Olivia to have a seat.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. Things were not supposed to go that far."

Olivia nodded and swallowed before answering. "I know Cap'n, its okay. I'm okay."

Don Cragen frowned and leaned against his desk, facing her. "If you're okay then why did you flinch when I touched your arm?"

"I..I..I don't know Cap'n just a little jittery I guess. I promise I'm fine though. And don't even try to send me home, because you know I won't."

"I know. I wasn't going to try. But I do want to know if you want to be in on this investigation or would you like Munch, Fin, and Elliot to cover it?" Cragen stared at her, silently hoping she would remove herself from the case, but knowing she wouldn't.

Olivia thought for a moment before standing up and speaking. "I want to be in on this. I want this to go away as soon as possible, and the way to do this is to have everyone on it. So just tell me what I need to do, so we can get this over with."

Cragen nodded and accepted her answer. "Okay. The shop owner, Philip Grierson, is in interrogation one and your…attacker, who we have identified as Donald Grierson, is waiting in interrogation two. He was actually released from the hospital before you; the bullet just grazed his calf. So I want…"

"Wait Cap'n…. they both have the same last name. They're...brothers?" Olivia frowned, and tried to think-- she had never seen the man before.

"Yeah, apparently he lives in Queens but has been staying with Philip for the past few weeks. Anyway, I want you and Elliot to interrogate Philip first. I'm guessing that we'll be able to get more out of him than Donald. Meanwhile, Fin and Munch are going to be going to start pulling their phone records and financials, just as a precaution."

Olivia nodded and headed for the door. "Okay, I'm on it."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah Cap'n?" With her hand still on the doorknob Olivia turned to face Cragen.

"I will watch all of the interrogations…but…I would appreciate it if you would follow Elliot's lead on things. I know I usually let you both run the show, but right now I just want you to go along with Elliot." Cragen braced himself for the fight he figured Olivia would put up.

Instead Olivia just shrugged her should and nodded. "That's fine Cap'n." And then she walked out of the office.

She found Elliot standing at the entrance to the interrogation room that held Philip, talking to someone she could not see. As she got closer she recognized the feminine voice and smiled.

"Hey Casey."

"Olivia. Are you okay?" Casey had her game face on, but concerned showed in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's do this."

Elliot started to speak but hesitated, he wasn't sure how Olivia would react to him taking the lead on this.

Olivia noticed this and gave him a small smile. "What do you want to do El?"

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief and glanced through the one-way mirror at Philip Grierson. "Casey and I were talking…and we think we'll be able to get more out of Philip if I go in and talk to him alone, at first at least. I know he doesn't like me, but if you go in he'll most likely get upset and not say anything."

Olivia just nodded and walked up to the glass. "Go get him."

Cragen walked in to stand beside Casey and Olivia as Elliot walked into the interrogation room with Philip. "What's he doing?"

Casey smirked. "He's going to tell Philip that Olivia is dead, sorry Liv, in hopes that he'll fess up to whatever he knows."

Cragen nodded and turned his attention back to the two men in front of him.

"Hey Philip. Do you remember me? I'm Detective Elliot Stabler." Elliot sat down in the chair across the table from Philip so that they were facing each other, with their sides facing the window.

"Yeah I k…k…know you."

"Okay, well can you tell me what happened today?"

Philip shook his head and looked away from Elliot.

"Please tell me Philip. I need to know."

Again, Philip shook his head, refusing to answer.

Elliot took a deep breath; he had promised himself that he was not going to nut up on this guy, for Olivia's sake. "Philip, how do you know Donald? Is he your brother?"

Something between fear and malice came into Philip's eyes and he shook his head. "No. Donnie's not my brother. He's my step-brother."

Elliot nodded and placed his elbows on the table. "Okay, we'll do you know why your step-brother was stalking Detective Benson?"

Philip shook his head and began tapping on the table.

"Philip, do you that know you can be charged as an accomplice to murder?"

Philip's head jerked up and he spoke in a whisper. "M…m…murder? He killed her?"

Elliot hated saying this, because it was the last thing he wanted to happen, but it was essential. "Yes Philip. Donald murdered Olivia Benson."

Philip began to trembled and rock back and forth. "No no no no no no no. He wasn't supposed t…t…to do that. He said h…h…he wasn't."

"Philip, did your brother make those phone calls to Detective Benson?" Elliot leaned in closer, fully aware of the fact that this man could possible have a psychotic break at any moment.

"Y…y…yeah. And he went into her a…a…apartment. And f…f…follow you g…g…guys." Philip began to rock harder and he started to him. "I…i…I didn't know s…s…she was going to d…d…die. He l…l…lied. I…I…I'm so s…s…sorry!" Tears began to roll down the man's face and a quick knock on the window told Elliot this interrogation was over.

As Elliot entered the other side of the mirror and closed the door he could hear bickering.

"Olivia he had part in this. He knew his brother was trying to hurt you!" Casey stood in front of Olivia with her arms crossed.

"I know Case, but please don't charge him. He didn't do anything. And you can clearly see that he is mentally unstable. Just have Huang evaluate him." Olivia pleaded with the ADA.

"Fine. But you are completely crazy if you think I'm not going to charge jackass over there." Casey pointed towards the room next to them which held Donald Grierson.

"Oh, you'll be charging him alright. So let's go and get this perp." Elliot didn't wait for anyone to respond, he just charged out of the room and into the next one.

When the get there Cragen can see that Elliot is visibly getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Elliot let me talk to this guy."

"What? Cap'n come on now." Elliot turned around.

"Look, you're getting all worked up and I'd really like to get a confession and reason out of this guy before he dies. So I'm doing the interview." Cragen walked past Elliot into the room in which Donald Grierson sat.

Casey, Olivia, and Elliot all stood side-by-side in front of the mirror. Elliot slipped his hand into Olivia and smiled slightly when she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mr. Grierson. Can you please explain to me what happened today?" Cragen stood with his back against the wall.

"I hurt that cop lady." Grierson shrugged and folded his arms across his chest.

"What else?"

"Look man, I know what I did and I ain't gonna say I didn't. So just put me in jail now. Alright?"

"Why did you hurt her?" Cragen began to crack his knuckles, a sign that let Elliot, Casey, and Olivia know that he was getting really impatient.

"Cause she had it comin' to her."

"Why?"

Donald shrugged and got up to look out the window. "She just did."

"Why?"

Donald didn't answer he just shrugged his shoulders and stared out the anger.

"I'm going to need you to tell me exactly what you did. Not just today, before too." Cragen was now speaking through gritted teeth, trying to control his own anger.

On the other side of the glass Olivia shivered as the man laughed the same menacing laugh that had been haunting her for days now. Elliot stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her back to comfort her.

"I called her, stalked her, broke in to her apartment, stole a few things, then today I snatched her and attacked her."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know. It wasn't my idea to do this."

"What are you talking about Grierson?" Cragen took a few steps toward the man.

"Let me talk to her partner, Stabler. I wanna tell him."

Elliot was at the door to meet Cragen. "Let me go in Cap'n."

Cragen sighed and allowed Elliot to enter the interrogation room as he took Elliot's place beside Olivia.

"You wanted to see me?"

Donald grinned and nodded. "Yup. I know I'm going down big time, so I just wanted to tell you something. Something that will make the investigation a little easier for you guys."

Elliot sat down at the table and Donald took his place back at the window. "718-847-9924."

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

Donald laughed. "Oh it does. You just don't know it yet. I know you're checking my bank and phone records. Go look for that number on the records. That's whose idea this was."

"What was the number?"

"718-847-9924. Go ahead, check it out. I'll chill here."

Without a word Elliot got up and walked into the other room to find Casey, Cragen, and Olivia already on their way back into the bullpen.

"Munch, Fin. You got those LUDs and bank records yet?" Cragen's bark thundered through the entire squad room.

"Yeah right here. Why?" Munch handed Cragen the stack of paper's in his hand.

"Here let me see." Elliot took the papers and flipped through the first few pages to find that the number Donald had recited showed up more than a couple times a day.

"Cap'n we got daily deposits into this man's bank account. $500 a day for the past week." Fin showed Cragen the papers.

"Oh my God." Everyone turned to look at Elliot as he turned as white as a ghost.

Olivia was instantly by his side. "What is it El?"

"This…this number. I know who it is."

"Who is it?" Casey asked as everyone crowded around Elliot.

"It's…oh my God…I can't believe this. It doesn't make any sense."

"Elliot quit jerking us around here, who the hell is it?" Cragen spat out, stepping closer to Elliot.

Elliot looked up at the five people standing around him with shock and anger radiating from his eyes. Red began to creep up his neck and into his face and his hands began to flex into fists. He stared into Olivia's eyes as he spoke, "It's…it's Kathy's mom."

* * *

**Hehehehehehe. So how awesome am I? Bet you didn't see that one coming:D**


	15. Boxes

_A/N: Ok ok i know i suck major butt. i haven't updated in the longest time. This chapter took a lot of tweaking until i got it just right. i am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's been so long. but i promise i won't ever take that long again! 5 more chapters! i hope you like!!!! let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: NOT MINE...just season 5 on DVD. And the song is Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. _

* * *

"El? Kathy and her mom are here." Olivia stood in the doorway to the cribs watching Elliot pace back and forth, flexing his hands. When he just grunted and jerked his head, she sighed and decided to give him his space, as much as she didn't want to.

After they had discovered that it was Kathy's mom, Collette Maynard, who had been calling Donald Grierson and depositing money into his account, they re-questioned Donald. He then told them that Collette had hired him to kill Olivia. He didn't really know why but he just knew it had something to do with Elliot. Donald told them that Collette wanted him to "…stalk, kidnap, torture, and rape the bitch." Elliot had immediately flown into a rage, screaming at the man and flipping the table over. Cragen sent him to the cribs to cool down while he called Kathy in and Fin and Munch went to get Collette.

Olivia jumped as someone touched her shoulder, bringing her out of her daze.

"I'm sorry babygirl, didn't mean to frighten ya." Fin rubbed her shoulder and then looked past her at Elliot.

"It's okay. I guess I'm just jumpy." She whispered as she turned and looked back at Elliot. "Fin, he won't say anything to me."

Fin put his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "I think he's just angry as hell right now about the whole Kathy's mom deal, and not to mention the fact that we almost lost you earlier today, I'm bettin that's got him shittin bricks."

Olivia nodded and ran her hand through her short tousled hair before taking a step forward. "Tell Cap'n we'll be there in a minute."

Fin nodded and jogged back down the hallway.

Olivia walked up to the cot Elliot had just sat down on and kneeled down in front of him, sharply sucking in a breath at the slight pain in her rib. Elliot looked up at her and she could tell that he was close to tears, if some had not already fallen.

"El…" Olivia started to comfort him but he interrupted her and pulled her to her feet.

"Please don't Liv. Not right now. Later. I promise. Let's just go wrap this up to we can go home." Elliot started to walk away but thought better of it and turned back around and grabbed her into a hug. He kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand as they walked back to the squad room.

Cragen looked up as Olivia and Elliot walked towards him. "Ok you two, here's what we're going to do. Elliot, I want you to question Collette alone. I contacted Dr. Huang and he says that Collette will mostly likely tell you before anyone else, especially if you pretend to be on her side, since all this has to do with you. He also suggested that we say that Olivia is dead, that way she'll be more willing to say what she needs to. We seriously doubt Kathy has anything to do with this, but she's here just in case; Munch is upstairs keeping her and the baby company. Casey and Fin are already waiting outside interrogation, waiting on us. Olivia, you can choose what you want to do."

"I want to watch the interrogation." Olivia had stayed calm throughout most of the day, but her adrenaline finally started pumping, and the anger was starting to flow.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road."

As Cragen and his two detectives walked to interrogation one, Cragen let Elliot get ahead of he and Olivia. "Olivia?"

"Sir?"

"After we wrap this up, I'm giving you and Elliot a week off. You two have been put through the wringer pretty bad lately, you need a break."

Olivia thought about protesting, but she could honestly say that for once in her life, she actually did want a break. "Thanks Cap'n. I really appreciate that, I'm sure Elliot will too."

"No problem Olivia." Cragen let Olivia pass as he held the door open for her.

"Alright Elliot. Go on in. Fin already asked her if she wanted a lawyer and she said no." Casey Novak stood directly in front of the mirror with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

Everyone else crowded around her as Elliot stepped into the interrogation room with his former mother-in-law.

"Elliot!" Collette Maynard stood up to give him a hug as he walked into the room.

"Collette. How are you?" Elliot sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

"I'm okay, jubilant actually. How about you? You look a little sad." Collette leaned forward, clasping her hands together.

Elliot resisted the urge to smirk. _'This is going to be quick and easy.' _He knew exactly how he was going to play this out. He leaned in close and talked low, but loud enough for those behind the glass to hear. "I'm not really sad, I'm actually quite happy, much like you. I just have to pretend to be sad."

Kathy's mom scooted closer. "Why?"

Elliot leaned back and grinned. "Olivia Benson is dead."

Collette suppressed a smile and looked at Elliot with a suspicious eye. "And you're happy about that?"

"Yes! I can go back to Kathy now that I don't have Olivia to steal me away!" Elliot hated saying this, but he knew it was exactly what Collette wanted to hear. _'Please forgive me Liv; you know it's not true.'_

Collette clapped her hands together once. "Oh yes! That's wonderful."

"You know." Elliot got up and walked over to the window. "I wish I could talk to the genius who came up with this plan."

Collette walked over to stand directly in front of Elliot. "Okay, what do you want to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you wish you could talk to the person responsible for this. And that person is me."

Elliot mustered the biggest smile he could fake. "Hold on. Let me make sure there is no one on the other side of the glass."

Elliot jogged to the door and practically slammed it behind him as he stepped through. "I can't do it."

"You have to Elliot. If you want a full confession you have to get her to explain what she did." Casey spoke without even looking up from her place at the window.

"I can't sit there and pretend that I'm glad Olivia is supposedly dead." Elliot shook his head.

"El…please. Do it for me?" Olivia walked up to Elliot and took his face in her hands.

Elliot put his hands over hers and nodded. Before going back in he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and squeezed her hands and whispered a soft, "I'm sorry."

Elliot slowly walked back to the door and as he grabbed the doorknob he heard a familiar cough coming from the doorway. When he turned around, he saw Kathy standing there looking scared and angry. He had no idea what to say to her so he just slipped back into the interrogation room without a word.

"Okay Collette; no one there. Tell me everything." Elliot sat close to the woman, but not within arms length; he didn't want to risk loosing control and hitting her.

"Okay well, I know you and Kathy didn't really want to get a divorce. I know that Olivia was seducing you and stealing you away from my Kathy. So I called an old friend of mine and she gave me the name of a hit man she'd heard of before. I paid him to stalk Olivia, and scare the crap out of her. Then I told him to kidnap and torture her, then kill her. I knew it would be the only way you and Kathy could be together.

Elliot covered his mouth with his hand and said, "Wow."

Collette just grinned and nodded her head as she clapped her hands again; obviously proud of what she had done.

Elliot got up and walked over to the door. "I have a surprise for you Collette!" He stuck his head in and grinned at Olivia. "Wanna make her piss her pants?"

Olivia smirked and nodded her head. Elliot stepped back and flung the door open. Olivia took a deep breath and jumped into the doorway. "BOO!"

Collette screamed and jumped out of her chair, knocking it over in the process. She continued to scream as she scrambled to the far wall and huddled against it. "NO! NO! You're supposed to be dead you bitch!"

Olivia smiled sweetly and walked over to Elliot. "Aw, did you really think it would be that easy to get rid of me? Elliot saved me." Olivia leaned up and kissed Elliot on the cheek. "By the way, thanks baby."

"No problem Liv." Elliot continued grinning and Kathy's mom just stared at them with shock and horror written all over her face.

"MOM! What in the hell did you do?" Elliot, Olivia, and Collette all looked up to find Kathy standing in the doorway.

Collette rushed over to her, arms spread wide. "Kathy, sweetheart, I did this for you! I know this is what you wanted."

"No mom, it isn't. Why in the world would I want Olivia dead?" Kathy jerked away from her mother, edging closer to Olivia and Elliot.

"Because the conniving slut stole your husband! I had to get that trash out of the way so you and Elliot could get back together!" Collette reached her arms out for Kathy who shook her head violently.

"Do not talk about Olivia like that. Olivia is one of the most genuine people I know. She delivered my baby mom; she delivered Eli who would have died without her. And she wasn't out to steal Elliot from me; she's not even the reason we divorced mom." Kathy began to cry, her shoulders wracking with sobs.

Collette took a few more steps toward Kathy who took a few more steps backward, eventually bumping into Olivia who held her by her shoulders to steady her on her feet.

"Get your hands off my daughter you bitch!" Collette lunged for Olivia but was stopped cold by a kick to the stomach which made her crumple to the floor.

"Elliot! That's enough!" Cragen ran into the room with Casey and Fin trailing behind him.

Elliot just looked up at them, bewildered and shaking his head.

"He didn't kick her Don, I did." Kathy stared at the floor at her mothers shaking form. "I can't believe you mom. I hope you rot in prison for the rest of your life for what you tried to do. And if and when you get out, you are never to come near me and my children ever again."

Kathy turned to Olivia. "Olivia…I…I…had no idea. I'm so sorry. I am so sorry for everything my mother has done. I'm so sorry."

Olivia pulled Kathy into a hug and rubbed her back. "It's okay Kathy. It's over now."

"I think I'm just going to take Eli and go home now. You'll let me know how it all turns out? I'd rather not be involved."

Elliot nodded and hugged her. She feigned a smile and slipped out the door. Everyone standing in the room looked at each other and then the old woman cowering on the floor.

Fin yanked Collette up by her arm, and cuffed her. "Collette Maynard you are under the arrest for conspiracy and attempting to kill a NYPD detective. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court…" Fin walked out of the interrogation room with Casey hurrying behind him.

Cragen stared at his two best detectives and sighed. "Go home. Now. I don't want to see your faces for the next week. Casey will call you when she needs you for court."

Olivia and Elliot nodded and silently walked side by side to the elevators.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot sat on either end of her couch, just staring at each other. When they got to Olivia apartment Olivia had gone to take a shower and change clothes while Elliot just stared at the TV. When she had returned to the living room he had turned off the TV and turned to stare at her. They had been sitting this way for close to thirty minutes now. Finally Olivia broke the silence by standing up and clearing her throat.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

Before Elliot could respond she was already out the door and waiting for the elevator. As she did this she called Sergio's Pizzeria down the street and ordered a large supreme pizza. She smiled when they recognized her voice and told her that they would have it ready for her in about ten minutes. While she waited she walked down to the liquor store on the corner. As she walked in a bell over the door dinged and somewhere from the back a man yelled, "Be out in a second!"

Olivia walked up to the counter and rested on her Elbows to wait on Archie Gibson. Archie has owned Downtown Liquor's since before she had moved into her apartment years ago. He is a sweet fifty year old single father who lives with his twin teenage boys in the apartment above the store.

"Well hey Olivia! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hey Archie. Well, I want to get my usual, and to ask you a small favor." Olivia watched as Archie walked over to the cooler to get out a six-pack of her favorite beer. That was one thing she loved about him: he always kept some in the cooler for her.

"You got it my dear. What do you need?" Archie placed the six-pack in a brown paper sack and smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you have any boxes I could have." Olivia handed him a twenty and pushed his hand away when he tried to give her change.

"Yes ma'am I sure do. Got a big shipment this mornin' actually. All kinds of sizes. How many and what size?"

"Probably about 10 or so, and just any kind of size, I'm sure I'll use them all."

"You got it. How you expect to get all those boxes to your apartment? They aren't broken down yet; some of them will fit inside others but I doubt you'll be able to carry them all and this bag, and the pizza I'm sure you're picking up too." Archie smiled as Olivia laughed.

"You're right. I didn't really think of that."

"I'll tell you what. You just give me your apartment number and I'll send my boys over with them in a few." Archie smiled and handed her a pen and paper.

"Oh Archie, thank you so much. I really appreciate that." Olivia handed him the pen and paper before picking up the brown bag.

"You're welcome Olivia! Take care!"

She waved and called out, "You too!" before stepping out onto the sidewalk. Olivia smiled as she walked down the street to Sergio's. _'Who says there aren't any genuinely nice people in New York anymore?'_

* * *

Ten minutes later Olivia walked into her apartment building and saw Archie's sons, Jonathan and Andrew loading her boxes into the elevator. "Hey guys."

"Hey Detective Benson. We've got all your boxes right here."

"Hey Olivia. Just about to take them up to your apartment; hop in, there's room."

Olivia smiled at the fifteen year old twins, who were as different as night and day. "Thank you."

When they got to her floor she pointed them towards her apartment door. "Just leave them sitting right beside the door, please. I'll get them from there."

After the boys stacked all the boxes up and were getting ready to leave Olivia reached into her pocked and extracted two five dollar bills. As she handed one to each of the boys she couldn't help but laugh at their reaction."

"Sweet! Thanks!"

"Thanks! That's very nice of you!"

"No problem guys, thank you!" Olivia called out to their retreating forms.

Olivia turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. She nudged all four stacks of boxes through the door of her apartment with her feet while still trying to balance the pizza and beer in her arms.

"Here let me help you." Elliot took the pizza and beer from her and placed them on the coffee table before turning back to look at the boxes. "What are all these for?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "I can't move without boxes silly."

Elliot's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "Are you serious?"

Olivia laughed and sat on the floor beside the coffee table, opening the pizza box. "Yes Elliot. It's almost impossible to move without having some type of boxes."

Elliot shook his head as he sat beside her and took out two beers. "Don't be a smart ass Liv. Are you seriously going to move in with me?"

"I promised you I would didn't I?" Olivia picked up the remote to turn on the TV but Elliot grabbed it from her and tossed it on the couch.

"Yes…but I didn't think you were serious." He shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth and ate half of the slice in one bite.

Olivia took the cap off of her beer and took a long swig before answering. "I never break a promise El. Do you want me to move in with you? Sounds kinda like you don't really want me to."

"I do! I just didn't expect it to be this easy to get you to agree to it."

Olivia shrugged and took a bite of pizza. "I've lived here long enough. Plus, your apartment is better; everything is bigger, especially the closet."

Elliot laughed and put on a pouty face. "The only reason you want to move in with me is because you like my apartment. I'm hurt."

"Aw you poor baby. I like you too!" Olivia laughed as Elliot began tickling her.

Elliot continued her until she was lying on the floor, with him on top of her. "You better more than just like me!"

Olivia laughed as she shook her head and sucked in a breath. "El. You're seriously hurting my ribs. "

"Oh I'm so sorry Liv. I completely forgot!" Elliot got up and pulled her up with him.

"It's okay; you just have to make me feel better now." She grinned mischievously and winked at him before walking into her bedroom.

Elliot scrambled to lock the door before sprinting after her. "Dr. Stabler to the rescue!"

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning very cold. She sat up and grinned as she noticed that clothes were strewn across the room and the sheets and blanket were only half attached to the bed. Her grin turned into a frown as she noticed that Elliot was gone. She got up and wrapped her robe around her before walking into the kitchen, expecting to find him there. Instead she found a sticky note from the pad on the refrigerator stuck to a still steaming cup of tea. She smiled and downed some of the warm liquid as she read the note.

' _Liv, gone to get some breakfast and run a few errands and meet with Casey. Be back about 10 or 11.. Love you babe, El.'_

Olivia wondered why he had to meet Casey but figured it had something to do with a case or court appearance. She looked at the clock and after seeing that it was only nine thirty she decided to go ahead and get ready for the day before Elliot got back. She took her tea and went back into her bedroom to take a shower.

* * *

Ten minutes later she stood in front of her closet in her robe with a towel wrapped around her hair trying to decide what to wear. She assumed that they were probably going to start packing up her apartment but she still wanted to look cute for Elliot. After a few minutes she decided on her favorite pair of worn in jeans with holes in the knees and tattered edges at the bottom, a plain white form fitting t-shirt over a long brown undershirt, and a matching brown bra and underwear set. After tugging her clothes on she rubbed her hair with the towel and walked into the bathroom to fix her hair. She ran a comb through her hair before flicking on the radio that was sitting on the corner of the counter. She smiled as she heard her favorite country song come on- God Bless the Broken Road by a group called Rascal Flatts. As she began to use her steam straightener to straighten and dry her wet hair, she let herself get lost in the song and began to sing.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at this part, it was exactly how the past nine years of her life had been, especially that last verse.

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

The more Olivia thought about it, the more it seemed that someone out there did want her and Elliot to be together, and that she was led straight to him, it only took nine years, but he was there the entire time.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

Olivia smiled sadly, there are many parts of her life that she wishes she could have shared with Elliot, parts that she wishes she could go back and do over with Elliot.

_  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

She knows that Elliot is always there for her but those lyrics just made her realize how much he does understand her and her problems. She did indeed believe that there was some grand plan for her and Elliot, and it was all coming true now.

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

As the song ended Olivia wiped a tear from her eye and finished straightening her hair. She was so glad that she kept her hair semi-short now; it was much easier and quicker to deal with. As she unplugged her straightener she heard her front door open and she quickly spritzed some Sweet Pea body spray and quickly rubbed on some deodorant. After flipping off the radio and light she hurried out to the living room to meet Elliot. Just as she came into the living room she saw Elliot shoving something into the small drawer in her coffee table.

"What are you doing El?"

Elliot jerked upwards and slammed the drawer shut with his leg. "Nothing."

"What did you just put in that drawer?" Olivia began to slowly walk towards him.

"Nothing. Just my keys." Elliot stood his ground as Olivia got closer.

"Liar! Tell me or I'll look myself." Olivia stepped even closer and soon she and Elliot were facing off on opposite sides of the coffee table.

"Sorry Liv, this is one thing you are NOT going to get out of me." Elliot said firmly as he started reaching for the drawer. Before Olivia knew it he had reached in and retrieved the small bag he had shoved in there.

Olivia made a split second decision and she was immediately stepping onto the coffee table, and diving onto Elliot's back.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Elliot yelled, "Come in!" Hoping that Olivia would get off his back whenever whoever this was came in.

"Elliot you left your coat….what the heck is going on?" Casey walked into Olivia's apartment and stood staring at the two with amusement and confusion written on her face.

"Casey. Listen carefully." Elliot grunted as Olivia tried to take the bag from his clutched hands. "Take this bag and run!"

Casey just looked at him but when he threw the small blue and silver bag at her she caught it and yelled, "See ya Liv!" before bolting out the door and down the hallway.

Olivia jumped off of Elliot's back and ran into the hallway only to find that Casey was already gone. She smirked as she walked back into her apartment and slammed the door, locking it behind her. "Elliot Stabler tell me what is in that bag!"

"No Liv. Sorry." Elliot slowly backed away from her.

"Okay then you've given me no choice." Next thing Elliot knew Olivia was coming after him crying some sort of Tarzan call and he just starting yelling.

From down the hallway, just inside the stairwell, Casey chuckled as she heard their yells._'Just wait til she actually finds out what's in this bag.'_

* * *

_Ok guys so let me know what you think! What do you think is in the bag? Also, what did you think of the mini songfic part? Kudos to Jonathan for helping me choose that song._


	16. Cheesecake

"Please

**A/N: I know I know. It's been almost a freaking month since I've updated. I really honestly have to excuse other than the fact that college and life have been kicking my butt recently. But I'm back now and I'm ready to roll! I think there are going to be two more chapters after this one and then I'm doing two more storeies...sequels I guess you could say. So don't be sad that the story is over --if any of you are still reading :( I only have one more month till i'm out of school for the summer so... expect a lot of updates then! **

**You know, I love the reviews, they make me happy. But if it's been a few days and I haven't updated, could you guys please just message me or something just to say "COME ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY!!" :) **

**anyway... on with the story..**

**Disclaimer: not mine... although I did get my brand spankin new copy of Season 6 yesterday :-) speaking of which...**

**Jonathan this is for you... :)**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

"You're mean."

"I know."

Olivia huffed and stalked back into her room. Ever since Casey left about four and a half hours ago, she and Elliot had been packing up her apartment, with Olivia frequently questioning Elliot about the contents of the bag. He still hadn't told her, even after she had damn near suffocated him by sitting on his chest, begging him to tell. He had just laughed and told her that if she killed him, she would never find out. Olivia knew this, and she had just walked off and started packing. Now, as she shoved the final contents of her bathroom drawers into a box, she was trying to think of a new way to get it out of him. Still pondering, she carried the last two boxes out into the living room, sitting them beside the other six boxes, two suitcases, and one Hefty bag.

"Okay Liv." Elliot emerged from the kitchen carrying two boxes full of scarcely used pots, pans, and dishes. "I think this is it."

Forgetting about the bag for a minute, Olivia took one last walk around her apartment. Her bedroom set, couch, and desk were already over at Elliot's apartment, courtesy of Elliot's brother Tommy, and the few remaining pieces of furniture were being left here. As Olivia stood in the middle of her empty bedroom, Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you honestly mad at me because I won't tell you?"

Olivia sighed and smiled. "No, of course not. I know I'll get it out of you sooner or later, so it's okay."

"Good. Glad to know you've decided all that AFTER you've already broken my ribs and my back." Elliot laughed as Olivia slapped his arm. "See! There you go again with the brutality. Olivia, violence is not the answer!"

"And this is coming from Mr. Kick ass first, ask questions later." Olivia stuck her tongue out at him and walked back out into the living room.

"That's different." Elliot defended himself as he snatched up a couple of boxes and headed for the door.

"Yeah, sure it is." Olivia grabbed a suitcase handle in each hand and followed him out the door. "Let's get this crap moved. I'm ready for you to buy me some lunch."

"Is that all I'm good for? Moving your stuff and feeding you?" Elliot stuck his bottom lip out, feigning hurt.

Olivia laughed and nudged him into the elevator as she shook her head.

* * *

"Oh my God. I did not realize I had so much stuff, especially clothes!" Olivia flopped down on the couch beside Elliot.

"You're telling me. I'm the one who took down my bed, put yours back up, and moved all the other furniture around while you pointed and laughed." Elliot rested his head on Olivia's shoulder and smiled up at her.

"I did not point and laugh. I just laughed and pointed." She grinned as Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Hey, I have an idea. How about we just order some pizza and call it a night? I'm exhausted."

Olivia pretended to think about it for a minute before flipping open her cell phone and handing it to him. "You call and order and I'm going to go get in the shower."

"Wait for me!" Elliot hurried after Olivia into the bedroom, shedding clothes and ordering pizza at the same time.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" Elliot flung flung the covers off the bed and laughed as Olivia flopped over and covered her head with the pillow.

"Mft tfmp mftl tmph hmpt tumf."

"What language is that?"

Olivia sat up and threw her pillow at him. "I said, It's too early to get up."

Elliot sat on the edge of the bed as Olivia shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door, then laughed as he heard her groan, presumably after she turned on the light.. "It's really not that early Liv. In fact, it's almost 12:45."

A few seconds later the bathroom door flew open and Olivia stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Wow. I haven't slept this late in years."

"Well I've been up for a while and you just looked so peaceful that I figured I'd let you sleep."

"Thanks El." Olivia walked over to the bed and stood in front of Elliot, placing her arms on his shoulders, running her fingers through his short hair.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "No problem. I love you."

"I love you too. Since it's already so late, you want to go ahead and get dressed and have some lunch."

"Sure. Hey! Can I pick out your clothes?"

Olivia laughed as Elliot pulled her towards the closet. "Only if you actually pick out clothes that cover my whole body."

"Damn. There goes the bra and underwear outfit I was planning." Elliot laughed as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Elliot Stabler, what am I going to do with you?"

Elliot wiggled his eyebrows and winked. "I don't know, good things I hope."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "I love you cheeseball."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Olivia and Elliot were sitting at the kitchen table eating leftover pizza, when Elliot's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Casey, and headed into the living room. "Sorry Liv, gotta take this."

"Hey Case."

"Hey Elliot"

"Okay, so?"

"Everything is pretty much set up. Joe decided to let us book the bar for free, and he's even going to down the price of beers for the night. Says he's been waiting for this for a long time, so he wants to help as much as possible. Oh, and he also said it'll be okay if your kids are there, you just gotta make sure they're away from the alcohol."

"Wow. I need to make sure to thank him. Have you invited everyone?" Elliot looked nervously towards the kitchen, hoping Olivia wouldn't come to see who he was talking to.

"I called all of Liv's friends and Don's notifying everyone at the precinct. I know you said you wanted to start around 8, but we're telling everyone to show up around 7:30 just to be sure they're there early."

"Thanks, I didn't even think about that. Alright well... I'm going to try to get the kids there early so they can help you decorate."

"Alright that sounds good. Just let me know."

"Elliot, guess who's coming back?"

"Who?"

"Alex!"

"NO WAY!" Elliot grimaced, he hadn't meant to be that loud.

"Yes way! She's decided to come back to New York, just in time for the party!"

"That's really awesome, Liv is going to be so excited. Thanks Casey. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome Elliot, she's my best friend. I'm happy to help."

"Bye. Hey, don't forget the bag!"

"I won't! Bye!"

Elliot hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen. "Sorry bout that, Casey needed a few details on the case."

Olivia smiled and put the remaining pizza back in the fridge. "It's okay. So, what are we going to do today..now that it's after 1:30."

"Well, there's this really great place I want to take you to. They have the best cheesecake in New York. There's also a really awesome vintage shop near there I though you might like to check out."

Olivia's eyes light up and she shook her head as she went into the bedroom and came back out with their jackets. " I love cheesecake and vintage shops!"

"I know." Elliot smiled and leaned in to give Olivia a kiss. As he did, his phone rang again. "Sorry babe, I don't know the number so I should take it. Let's go ahead and leave though."

Olivia just smiled and nodded as she followed Elliot out the door, locking it behind them.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elliot, it's Kathy."

"Oh hey Kathy, what's up? Who's phone number is this?"

"It's mine. Long story short, I had to get a new phone because I was getting entirely too many calls about mom. I even had to disconnect the house phone too. Good thing nobody has the kids' phone numbers."

"Is everything okay?" As Elliot and Olivia walked out of the apartment building he tossed the keys at Olivia, motioning for her to drive.

"Well...actually no. I mean, the kids are fine, but I guess I'm not."

"What's wrong Kathy?"

"This really isn't something I want to talk on the phone about. Are you and Olivia free to come to dinner tonight? We could talk then."

"Yeah, we'll be there. What time?" Elliot just held up finger at Olivia's questioning glance.

"Just stop by around 6."

"Alright see you then Kathy."

"Bye Elliot."

"Bye." Elliot hung up the phone and sighed.

Olivia took her eyes off the road for a second to look at him. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure. Somethings wrong with Kathy. She wants us to come over for tonight for supper and to talk. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. Now, tell me where the heck I'm supposed to be going."

* * *

"You lied to me Elliot. This is not the best cheesecake in New York."

Elliot looked up in shock but laughed as Olivia closed her eyes and moaned slightly as she took another bite. "It's not?"

"No. It's the best cheesecake in the freaking world."

"I can't believe you've lived in New York you're entire life and never eaten here. I've been coming to Stagedoor since high school; one of my buddies had a job here."

Olivia just shook her head and took another bite. "Nope, I've never been here. I mean, I've been on this block a trillion times, but I've never stopped in here."

Elliot put his fork in the little plastic box and tossed it in the trashcan behind him. "You done yet? I want you to have enough time in the shops before we need to head to Queens."

"Yeah, just let me run to the bathroom." Olivia threw her container in the trash and kissed Elliot on the cheek before following the bathroom signs upstairs.

As soon as Olivia was out of earshot Elliot took out his cell phone and hurriedly dialed Casey's number. He impatiently tapped his foot on the floor as he waited for her to pick up.

"What Elliot?"

"Hey to you too Casey. Look I just had a really awesome idea. Do you know Mike, one of the Brooklyn ADA's?"

"Yeah, I have lunch with him at least once a week. In fact, I'm having lunch with him today. Why?"

Elliot looked around to make sure Olivia wasn't back yet. "Well I've heard him sing at Joe's before, and he plays a pretty mean guitar and piano. Do you think there's anyway we could get him to play at the party Friday night? I know he's only got less than two days notice but he could play whatever he wants."

"I didn't even think about that! Yeah, I'll ask him and I'll call you back and let you know. If he can't do it Fin says he'll DJ."

"Alright sounds good. Look I gotta go, Liv's coming back. Just let me know. Bye." Elliot hung up his phone as Olivia walked up to the table.

"Hey. You're pretty popular today. Who was that?" Olivia put on her jacket and stood beside Elliot's chair.

"Oh just Captain. He was making sure I was taking care of you."

"Did you tell him you're taking very good care of me?" Olivia wrapped her arm around Elliot's waist as they walked out of the crowded deli.

"Yup. I told him I'm like milk; I'm doin' your body good."

Olivia laughed and grinned. "Elliot you're not right."

"I know, but that's why you love me."

Olivia just shook her head and followed Elliot into the dimly lit thrift store.

* * *

Elliot pulled the car up to the curb in front of his old house and cut the engine. He and Olivia got out of the car and shut their doors simultaneously. Elliot grinned at Olivia who stuck her tongue out at him. They had both been in high spirits all day; Olivia, because things we're going well in her life and Elliot, because he was excited about the surprise he was planning. As they both walked around to the trunk Olivia snorted and laughed as Elliot tried to open the trunk—without unlocking it.

"El, did you even press the button to pop the trunk?"

Without a word Elliot walked back around to his door and quickly pressed the 'Open Trunk' button beside the steering wheel.

"That's better." Olivia grinned at him as she took out a couple of bags and shut the trunk with her elbow.

They began to walk up the sidewalk onto the tiny cement trail that led right up to the front steps but before they stepped foot on the steps Maureen opened the front door and quickly slipped out before gently closing it again.

"Hey Liv, Hey Daddy."

"Hey Maureen. I didn't know you would be here. Tomorrow is Thursday, don't you have class?"

Maureen gave Olivia and Elliot a quick hug before answering. "Yeah, but for the past few days I've been staying here instead of my dorm."

Olivia remembered her time in the dorm during college and felt sorry for the girl. "Why sweetie? Are you having trouble with your roommate?"

"Oh no. It's nothing like that; Kacleigh and I get along great. It's...mom. Kathleen is here too."

Elliot and Olivia both frowned and looked at each other, it was worse than they thought if both Maureen and Kathleen had to come home.

Without a word Elliot took a few strides towards the front door and started to turn the doorknob. Maureen hurried forward and placed her hand on his to stop him. "Wait dad. If I know you as well as I think I do, you're going to have a fit when you go in there. But, just hear mom out before you go off on her. Me and the other kids already know about everything she's going to tell you, and we're not opposed to it. So just let her talk and don't flip out on her, okay?"

Elliot, now very worried, immediately opened the door but stopped abruptly as he walked into the foyer. There were boxes everywhere, and as he walked into the living room he noticed that most of the furniture was gone, the walls were bare and there were even more boxes lying around. He turned to Olivia before walking into the kitchen. "I think I need to do this alone. Why don't you go give the kids their gifts?" Before she could answer he walked on into the kitchen.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but Maureen interrupted her. "Come on, let's go upstairs and we'll tell you what's going on."

Olivia just nodded and sighed as she followed Maureen up the stairs.

* * *

"Wait Kathy...I don't think I fully understand."

Kathy sighed and attempted to explain it to Elliot, again. "Elliot I need to get away. So much has happened recently. The wreck, Eli, the divorce, and now mom. I just... feel like I'm going crazy. I need to take some time off and just... get away from here for a while."

Elliot felt the anger beginning to rise but he tried to suppress it. "Kathy you can't do this. You can't just up and leave and take the kids. I won't let you." Elliot stood abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process, the sound echoed in the almost empty kitchen.

"Elliot please, calm down and listen." Kathy waited until Elliot sat back down before speaking again. "I need to get away from here for a little while, just to calm my nerves and get myself together. There's a really great mental health spa in Bridgeton, New Jersey. They have a great two week program that I would really love to go to. I need to go El."

Elliot just stared at her, he had no idea things were this bad for her. "What about the kids?"

"I was hoping that you would let them stay with you while I'm gone, and possibly a little while after I get back, until I get things straight here. I don't expect you to keep Eli, he's going to his dad's house, in fact, he's already there."

"You know they can Kathy. But what about after you get back? What's going to happen then? And why are you packing up the house?"

Kathy bit her lip and sighed. "This is the part that you really have to hear me out completely before saying ANYTHING. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay I've decided that living in Queens is not working anymore. Yeah it's a great place to raise the kids but Maureen and Kathleen are in college and Dickie and Lizzie are almost 17; Eli's the only young one left. Anyway, I'm thinking about moving into the city; I've been offered a job in emergency at Bellevue. But to do that, I would have to sell this house because as much as I hate driving already, it would be hell for me to drive into the city every morning. Okay I'm going to cut to the chase El. I know you and Olivia want to get married and have kids. This is the perfect place for you guys. So... my idea was...we could switching locations."

Elliot just stared at Kathy and scratched his head. "Help me out here Kath, I'm really confused."

"Elliot what I'm trying to say is, you and Olivia could move into this house, and I could move into your apartment."

Elliot opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He could find no good reason why they shouldn't; everything Kathy said made perfect sense and once he and Olivia got married he had been planning on looking at houses out here anyway. "Kathy I think that just may be the best idea you have ever had."

Kathy looked shocked and relieved at the same time. "Really?!"

"Yes! I think the city will do you good Kathy. I don't necessarily want my kids living in the middle of New York, but I trust you. So.. why not? Let's do it!"

"Oh my God Elliot! Thank you!" Kathy jumped up and grabbed Elliot into a tight hug. 'Thank you El. You have no idea how much better I'll feel already."

Elliot just smiled and motioned for Kathy to sit back down. "Okay so I think we need to go ahead and get a few things ironed out, because I'm sure you'll want to leave as soon as possible."

"Okay, but before you say anything, I've already rented a storage shed and that's where all of my furniture and stuff is going for now. That way, you and Olivia can just move your stuff while I'm away if you want."

"Wow Kathy. It seems like you've already got everything figured out."

"Oh I do. It's all I've been thinking about for the past few days."

"Alright then, let's get Olivia and the kids down here so we can go ahead and work out arrangements."

* * *

At one o'clock in the morning Olivia and Elliot finally crawled crawled into bed; they snuggled into each other's arms and got comfortable.

"All I can say is...wow." Olivia still couldn't believe how much things have changed in just one day. After Elliot, Kathy, Olivia, and all the kids had talked about everything, Elliot and Olivia had helped the kids pack up their things so they could go with Elliot and Olivia. They had also convinced Kathleen and Maureen that they should go back to school and focus on their studies especially since there is only about a month left of school.

"I know. Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?"

Elliot turned to face Olivia and kissed her forehead. 'Thank you for being you. I'm not sure if anyone else would have been as understanding about all of this as you have."

Olivia smiled and snuggled closer to Elliot's chest. "I love you Elliot, and your kids. I would do anything you any of you."

Elliot kissed Olivia one more time before relaxing back against his pillow. He began to smile as he thought about Friday; Olivia thought things were crazy now, just wait until Friday.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Too confusing? Too stupid? What? Just tell me!! :) **

**By the way, Stagedoor is a real deli in New York and it is absolutely freaking amazing. Their strawberry cheesecake makes you want to slap your mama!**

**REVIEWS!!**


	17. Daisies and Tulips

**Disclaimer: not mine :( just seasons 5 & 6 on dvd**

**A/N: I know. I suck...again. No excuses this time. All I can say is i'm sorry :( Only 15 more days till spring semester is over and i'm taking the summer off so hopefully i'll be updating like a maniac, that is if work doesn't get in the way. :) Well this story is wrapping up..sort of. I THINK there are going to be two more chapters after this one. Not quite sure though. Would you guys like a super long last chapter or two more chapters? I've already gotten half the next chapter written. But never fear, there will be a sequel and I have this awesome idea for a one-shot so be looking for that. Now, on to the EO goodness. :) go check out Bensler's story 'Keep it in the family' it's amazing!!**

**A/N 2: OMG how about Undercover?! I thought it was awesome. I was just saying oh my god like the entire time. Can't wait for tomorrow night**

**For you jon bradley. Cause you're freaking awesome.**

* * *

"Oh my God daddy! That's awesome!"

"Yeah dad, that's pretty cool."

Elliot eyed them suspiciously. "You're sure you're going to be okay with it? I mean…it's a big deal. I don't want you guys to think I'm moving too fast or being disrespectful to your mom or anything."

"Dad come on. We understand everything with you and mom; we knew you were both going to move on eventually. We're sad that mom's having such a hard time with everything but we're happy that you've finally opened your eyes."

"Yeah dad, you and Liv are made for each other."

Elliot heaved a big sigh of relief and smiled. He had just told Lizzie and Dickie his plans. He knew they would think it's great, but a small part of him was still worried. "Thanks guys. I'm glad you think so. Now, here's where I need your help. I need you to shop for Liv a dress for Friday night."

Lizzie squealed and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Elliot smiled and chuckled. "Okay Lizzie, calm down. Now, I'm going to let you guys do something I normally would do. I'm going to let you drive my car to school so you can just meet Maureen and Kathleen at the mall near Columbia University."

"Dad that's freaking awesome! Who gets to drive?" Now it was Dickie who was bursting with excitement.

"Dickie you get to drive to school and Lizzie you get to drive to the mall and back here." Elliot prayed that they wouldn't start fighting.

"Okay dad. But why can't I just pick out the dress myself? Why do Maureen and Kathleen have to help?"

Elliot grinned at his youngest daughter; he knew she would love this part. "They're going with you because I'm going to let all four of you get a new outfit for the party."

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" Lizzie jumped forward and grabbed Elliot into a big hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Elliot smiled and then noticed his son who just sat on the bed, staring at him. "Dickie what's wrong?"

Dickie leaned towards Elliot and put his hand to Elliot's forehead. "Are you sick dad?

"No, why?"

"Because, you're letting us drive all the way to Queens for school and you're letting the girls pick out new outfits for everyone. You don't do stuff like that."

Elliot just grinned and shrugged. "I've loosened up some."

"Remind me to thank Olivia for that!" Dickie smirked and ducked as Elliot's arm reached out for him.

"Daddy! Dickie! Quit playing around! We need to get to school!" Lizzie switched to mom-mode and looked sternly at the two.

"Sorry kiddo. Okay, this is my credit card and a post-it which has Olivia's dress and shoe size on it." Elliot handed Lizzie a small envelope. "Do not go crazy, but get everyone something nice."

"Okay what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

Lizzie gave him a look that said 'duh dad'. "You need a new outfit for the party too."

"Yeah, I guess you can pick something up for me too."

"Here, write down your sizes too."

Ten minutes later Elliot was watching his kids drive away in his car, surprisingly not as anxious as one would expect him to be. He stared after them and smiled; his babies were growing up.

* * *

"This is getting really old." Olivia slammed the trunk of her car after shoving in a few more boxes. Although she had been okay with everything last night, she woke up this morning with doubt and worry weighing heavy on her heart and mind. But without a word she began to help Elliot pack up the apartment, which they had been doing since 8:00. It was nearing 3:00 and her patience was starting to wear thin.

Elliot watched her slam the trunk and heard her mumbling, and he figured he better say something. "Hey Liv, everything okay?"

Olivia turned and walked right up to him, hands on her hips. "You know what? No, everything is not okay Elliot."

"Tell me baby. Everything was okay last night, what happened?"

"What happened is that I started thinking. I'm quite frustrated. I hate packing and moving and this is the second time in less than a week that I've had to! And quite frankly I'm ticked off at you. I basically had no say-so in this Elliot and whether you realize it or not, this is my life too. You can't just go around making all the decisions; if you want to make this work you have to consult me. This is all new to me Elliot and you are not making it easy. If you want me to be completely honest, I'm having serious doubts." Olivia sat down on the steps, head in her hands.

"Doubts about what Liv?"

Elliot sat down beside her but did not touch her.

Olivia stood up and threw her hands up in the air. "About everything! Moving in with you, moving into Kathy's house, being in a  
relationship."

Elliot frowned as worry clouded his mind. "Liv please don't say that."

Olivia bounced on her heels before turning towards the street. "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later."

Elliot stood as if to stop her but he knew it wouldn't help things,; he had to let her go, and just pray that she'd come back. "I love you Liv."

"Yeah, me too El."

Elliot sat on the steps and watched Olivia disappear down the street. He looked up towards the sky and sighed as he closed his eyes. "Please God, don't let her leave again."

* * *

"Novak."

"Casey are you in your office?"

"Hey Liv. Yeah I am. Why?"

"Okay I'll be there in two minutes, I'm outside." Olivia didn't even give Casey time to answer before she hung up her phone and headed for the door.

Casey had just finished shoving the last of the party decorations into the coat closet when Olivia knocked twice.

"Come in."

Olivia marched in the room and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Casey's desk, breathing heavily from her jog over. "Casey, I need you to tell me that everything is going to be okay."

Casey sat down at her desk and folded her hands. "Olivia, everything is going to be fine. Now, calm down and tell me everything."

Olivia sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"And to top everything off, Elliot hasn't said a word about my birthday which is this Friday." Olivia flopped back in the chair and sighed.

Casey fought the urge to smile. "Okay Liv, answer this. How much do you love Elliot?"

"Come on Casey, you know I love him more than anything in this world. He is my world."

"Okay, do you love his kids?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at the ADA. "Yes Casey, like they're my own."

"And do you think that anything will ever get in the way of what you and Elliot have?"

"No, Casey."

"Exactly. So I don't see the problem here." Casey smiled as Olivia groaned and rolled her eyes again.

"I hate it when you do that."

"What? When I'm right? Honey I'm an attorney, I'm always right." Casey grinned as a small smile came over Olivia's face.

"Thanks Case. I guess I just needed some reassurance."

Casey stood and walked around to hug her friend. "No problem Liv. You know I'm always here whenever you need me."

"I know. Same here."

"Now get your butt back home to your man!" Casey steered Olivia towards the door. As Olivia was walking down the hall Casey called out to her before shutting the door, "And he definitely has not forgotten your birthday."

Olivia just smiled and walked towards the elevators, the pep back in her step.

* * *

"Weren't you sitting there when I left?" Olivia smiled and called out to Elliot as she crossed the street to get to their apartment.

Elliot grinned and stood up. "Yeah."

He met her at the sidewalk and it was almost as if a magnet were attracting their bodies to each other. Elliot wrapped his arms tightly around Olivia's midsection and he lifted her up off the ground. Olivia laughed and strung her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. HE boosted her up and moved his hands to grip her butt.

"Hey, hey. That's PDA Stabler." Olivia tapped him on the nose.

"No, this is PDA." Elliot grinned and leaned his head towards Olivia's and softly kissed her lips, deepening the kiss as she leaned into him.

A few minutes later Elliot and Olivia were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear Lizzie and Dickie pull up.

"Daddy!"

Elliot was so started he almost dropped Olivia, but he caught her and set her down on her feet.

"Hey Lizzie. Hey Dickie. Your dad told me you guys talked him into letting you drive to school. How was it?"

"It was great! Everyone thought we were so cool!" Dickie said while he tried to remember what he and Lizzie had just rehearsed in the car. "Hey Olivia, dad told me that you're pretty good at English. Do you think you could come read over this essay I have to turn in tomorrow?"

Olivia smiled and ruffled Dickie's hair. "Sure kiddo. Let's go do that now."

"Good diversion Lizzie."

As Olivia and Dickie walked inside the apartment building Lizzie turned to Elliot, who was wearing a grin to match hers. "Thanks, I figured you'd want to see the clothes since we can't really take them in and you probably wouldn't see them till tomorrow night." Lizzie opened the trunk and set two bags aside and pulled out a white dress bag from Macy's. "Okay dad, we went to about five stores and we found all four of us something but we just couldn't find anything for Liv. So we went to Macy's and it was the first dress we saw, and we all just knew it's the perfect one. It's a tiny bit more expensive than you probably would have liked, but daddy it is seriously awesome."

Elliot laughed and took his credit card. "Okay Lizzie, that's fine. Just don't tell me exactly how much you spent. I'd rather not know right now."

"Trust me daddy, it's totally worth it." Lizzie unzipped the bag and pulled the coat hanger and dress out and twirled it in front of Elliot.

Elliot just stared at the dress. She was right; it was the perfect dress for Liv. The dress was a chocolate brown knee-length strapless number with some sort of bunching going on at the chest. It had a one-inch thick steel-blue stripe below the bust and the zipper running up the back was the same steel-blue.

"Lizzie...this dress is amazing."

Lizzie just kept grinning. "I knew you'd love it. Oh and these are the shoes, we know Liv isn't too fond of heels so we got these ballerina flats with a half inch heel on them. And this is the jewelery. I know you didn't tell us to get any jewelery but we just couldn't help it. It matches perfectly!"

The shoes were the same chocolate brown with the same steel-blue stripe around the opening and believe it or not the jewelery was actually the same exact colors. The necklace was a brown chain thicker than most necklaces with a one-inch by one-inch steel-blue heart dangling from the end. The bracelet must have come with the necklace because it was the same brown chain with a smaller steel-blue heart in the middle of the chain.

"Lizzie...wow. This is all going to look so great on her. You guys did an awesome job." Elliot made like he was going to give her a hug but she held up her finger.

"Hold on dad. It's your turn now." She fumbled through one of the bags and brought out some dark brown pants and handed them to him. She looked through the bag again and this time she retrieved a tie the same color brown of his pants and a long sleeved button up shirt. As Elliot looked at them he grinned as he noticed that the brown of the pants and tie and the blue of the shirt were the same exact colors of Olivia's dress.

"This looks great but, are you sure we won't look silly in matching clothes?"

"No! You'll look great together, I promise!"

"Okay. Thank you honey, for doing all of this. Now let's put these in Liv's trunk and go inside before she gets suspicious."

* * *

"Okay so when are you guys going to move all of your stuff into the Queens house?" Dickie asked with his mouth full of french fries.

"Well most of our stuff besides our clothes and bed are there already." Elliot wiped his mouth with a napkin and leaned back on the couch. "We're going to go ahead and move in this weekend but we are going to redo some stuff in the house, like get some new carpet and repaint all the rooms, stuff like that. I've already talked to your uncle Tommy and tomorrow he's going to start painting some of the rooms tomorrow, like the master bedroom. I picked out some of your favorite colors Liv, I hope you like them."

Dickie and Lizzie just nodded and smiled because to them it was no big deal. But Olivia, who knew that this was Elliot's way of trying to make it more comfortable for her, blinked back the tears that immediately stung her eyes.

"Thank you, El." Olivia leaned forward and hugged Elliot, squeezing him tight.

"You're welcome babe." Elliot kissed her forehead and squeezed her back.

"And on that note I think we're going to go to some homework and get ready for bed." Lizzie grinned at the two as she went to throw all of their trash away.

Elliot and Olivia laughed and pulled apart. "Sorry kids. Okay now don't forget, that after school you're going to go over to Mo's dorm and she's going to bring you here later. Liv and I have plans."

"Okay daddy. Goodnight. Love you guys." Lizzie smiled as she hugged Elliot and Olivia simultaneously.

"I love you too baby."

"Love you too Lizzie."

"Night dad, Night Liv. I love you both more than Lizzie does."

"Oh whatever. You always have to try to out-do me don't you."

"You shouldn't make it so easy."

Elliot chuckled as his bickering twins went into their bedrooms. Olivia turned on the couch to face Elliot and raised an eyebrow at him. "We have plans?"

Elliot grinned and nodded his head. "Yup. It is your birthday tomorrow right?"

"Yeah...I just though you'd forgotten." Olivia mumbled and ducked her head."

"I'm sorry baby, I never meant for you to think I'd forgotten. I guess I've done pretty good about keeping everything a secret." Elliot grinned as Olivia eyed him suspiciously.

"Well now's your chance to tell me." Olivia grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Oh no. I've kept it a secret this long and it's going to stay that way till tomorrow."

"Oh alright. I guess I can wait one more day." Olivia covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

Elliot smiled and rubbed her back. "Why don't you go on to bed while I make a phone call?"

Olivia just nodded and yawned again before walking into the bedroom. When she was gone Elliot stepped into the kitchen and made a quick call to Casey to confirm plans for tomorrow.

Five minutes later he shut off all the lights and made his way back into the bedroom. As he walked into the dark bedroom he saw that Olivia was curled up on top of the covers, fully clothed and fast asleep. He kicked off his shoes and crawled up beside her, pulling a throw cover over them as he did so. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and smiled when he felt her scoot closer to him.

* * *

"Liv! Get your butt back in there! This is supposed to be breakfast in bed!" Elliot waved a spatula at Olivia to shoo her out of the kitchen.

Olivia laughed and walked into the living room. "How about breakfast on the couch?"

"Fine. Geez. You party pooper." Elliot stood in the kitchen doorway and grinned. He looked at the clock and as if on cue there was a knock on the door. "Why don't you get that?" With a grin still on his face Elliot disappeared back into the kitchen.

Olivia just shook her head and smiled as she opened the door. She wasn't sure who she was expecting to see but it sure wasn't a guy with a huge arrangement of multi-colored daisies and tulips.

"Are you Olivia Benson?" The guy strained his neck to look at her from behind the enormous bouquet.

"Yes, I am."

"These are for you. The card is in there somewhere, good luck finding it." The guy followed her into the apartment and placed the flowers on the coffee table. "Have a great day." He tipped his hat and shut the door on his way out.

Olivia sat on the couch in front of the flowers and took in their smell as she looked for the card. As soon as she saw the tiny writing on the outside of the blue envelope she knew who it was from. She opened the card and smiled as she read Elliot's scribbled writing.

'Liv,  
These past few weeks have been the best of my life. I hope I can make your birthday just as great. Happy birthday baby!  
Love,  
El'

"Do you like them?"

Olivia sniffed and looked up at Elliot was was walking towards her. "Yes. I love them El."

"I thought you would. Happy birthday." Elliot stood in front of Olivia who jumped up to give him a hug.

"Thanks. They're absolutely beautiful."

"No problem. Now, you just sit right down here and I'll bring you my famous 'Super Stabler Strawberry Waffles'."

Olivia laughed and sat back down to stare at her gorgeous flowers. How could she have ever thought that Elliot would forget your birthday?

"Alright Miss Benson; here is your breakfast." Elliot walked into and placed a tray on the coffee table. On the tray was a plate of about 8 waffles smothered in syrup, whip cream, and strawberries. As if that wasn't enough there was also a small plate of bacon and a small bowl of steaming hot oatmeal.

Olivia looked up in amusement as Elliot walked back into the kitchen. "El, there is no way I can eat all this food."

She heard him snort and a few seconds later he sat down at the coffee table with a cup of coffee for him and a cup of tea for her. "Half of that's mine birthday girl."

Olivia grinned as she chomped on a piece of bacon. "I thought this was my birthday breakfast."

"Hey a man's gotta eat too!" Elliot handed Olivia a fork before digging into his own waffles.

"This is the best birthday I've had in a long time. The flowers are beautiful and this food as amazing."

Elliot grinned and laughed. "Well get ready baby, cause it's nowhere near over."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! **


	18. The Ring

**A/N: It has been almost two months since i've updated so go ahead, bring on the anger. Ok so i know that sucks, especially since this is indeed the last chapter of the story! But i though i'd get a break once spring semester ended--ha! fat chance with that one. Anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this last chapter, i had a lot of fun writing this one. Be on the lookout for the sequel! Coming soon!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...i wish i may, i wish i might...**

* * *

"Elliot that was amazing!"

Elliot grinned and put his arm on Olivia's shoulders, steering her towards his car. "I'm glad you thought so."

After breakfast Elliot had taken Olivia to Times Square to the Hershey store, where he bought her about 10 pounds of chocolate. After that they went down to a street vendor and let him draw a caricature of them, which Elliot thought looked nothing like him but didn't mind because Olivia seemed to love it. And now, Elliot had just taken her on the Big Apple Helicopter Tour. It was a 15 minute helicopter ride that flew over the Statue of Liberty, Empire State, Chrysler, Woolworth, and Met Life Buildings. It also went over Ellis Island, the New York Harbor, George Washington Bridge, and Central Park.

"I mean, I've seen all those sights, and I've been in a helicopter before, but I've never seen all those sights from a helicopter! I've almost forgotten how beautiful New York really is." Olivia's eyes were bright and sparkling; Elliot though she looked like a little kid on Christmas Day.

Elliot just grinned and hugged her closer to him as they wound their way through the crowded sidewalk to get to his car.

"So El, what are we going to do now?" Olivia linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder as she yawned.

"Sounds like you're tired. How about we go back to the apartment and take a little nap?" Elliot hoped she would say yes, the rest of his afternoon depended on it.

"You know, that sounds great." Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot on the cheek. "Thank you El."

"For what?"

"For doing all of this for my birthday. No one has ever spent this much time and effort on my birthday before."

Elliot unlocked the car door and held it open for Olivia. "You're welcome babe. But like I said before, it's not over yet."

Before she got in the car Olivia leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"Wow. If you love me now, just wait till later." Elliot grinned and shut the car door.

* * *

Two hours later at about 4:30, Elliot slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Olivia. He tip-toed over to her side of the bed and set her alarm clock for 6:30, just to make sure that she would have enough time to get ready. After scribbling out a note on the pad beside the clock he quietly hung Olivia's dress in the bathroom and placed the shoes and jewelry on the bathroom counter. Then he grabbed his brown dress shoes and headed to Lizzie's closet to get his clothes. A few minutes later he was locking the apartment door on his way to Joe's Bar.

* * *

Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep!

Olivia groaned and slammed her hand on the alarm clock to shut it up. She slowly opened her eyes to fuss at Elliot for setting the alarm clock, but frowned when she saw that he wasn't in the bed beside her. As she sat up to go look for him she saw a pink sticky note on the bedside table.

_'Liv,  
I told you it wasn't over yet. Be ready by 7:45, a car will be here to pick you up. Your clothes are hanging in the bathroom. I love you. Happy birthday!  
Love,  
El'_

Olivia smiled and walked over to open the bathroom door. Her hands flew to cover her mouth and she gasped as she saw a beautiful brown and blue dress hanging on the hook. She fingered the soft material as she eyed the jewelry and shoes; she was amazed at how beautifully everything matched. Quickly checking the time on the clock and the time on the note Olivia laid her new outfit on the bed and went to get ready.

* * *

"Wow. All four of you look great!" Elliot stared at his kids with a big smile on his face.

"You too dad! I told you that you'd look great in that. Just wait till Liv gets here; then you'll be smokin'!" Lizzie walked around him, brushing off his shoulder for emphasis.

"Thanks honey."

Just then Casey rushed up to the group, blue bag in hand. "Alright Elliot, they just pulled up to your apartment. They'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Okay." Elliot jogged over to the microphone and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Can I have everyone's attention please? Olivia will be here in ten minutes. Right before they get here we're going to turn off the lights and after Fin walks in to turn them on, you all will yell surprise. Got it?"

There was a murmur of yeahs and numerous head nods all around the room.

Elliot nodded before speaking again. "And for those of you who know about my special surprise, I'm not going to do it until after we cut the cake. So keep your mouths shut until then! Got it?"

This time the room erupted into laughter and everyone called out a loud yes.

Elliot jogged back down to join Casey and his kids and saw that Cragen and Munch had joined them.

"You okay Elliot?" Cragen grinned as Elliot shook his head.

"No sir. I'm nervous as hell." Elliot took the blue bag from Casey and took out the small blue and white box before tossing the bag into the nearest trashcan.

"Let us see it dad!"

Elliot shook his head and shoved the box into his pocket. "Nope. Sorry kids, you'll just have to wait. Now, if you'll excuse me I think I need to go throw up before Olivia gets here."

* * *

Olivia stared at herself in the full-length bathroom mirror. The dress fit her perfectly and the shoes and jewelry looked stunning. She spritzed one last spray of perfume on her wrists and neck before flipping off the bathroom light and heading into the living room. Just as she entered the room there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and smiled at who stood before her. Fin was dressed in black and white pinstripe pants, a black button down shirt and a white chauffeur's hat.

"Are you my ride?"

Fin grinned and stepped back to allow her to step into the hallway after shutting the apartment door. "Yes ma'am I am. Man Liv, you look damn good."

Olivia laughed and linked arms with Fin as they walked down the hallway. "Thanks Fin, just don't let Elliot hear you. Speaking of Elliot, where is he?"

"He's where I'm takin you. Now don't ask no more questions cause I ain't gonna answer nothing."

Olivia just smiled and shook her head. A few minutes later Olivia and Fin walked out onto the sidewalk and Fin steered her towards a sleek black limo idling across the street.

"Oh my gosh Fin! Is that for me?"

He grinned and stopped beside the back passenger door. "Yup."

Olivia stepped forward as Fin opened the door for her to get inside. "Elliot went all out didn't he?"

Fin just kept grinning. "Oh you don't even know the half of it baby girl. Have fun." Fin shut the door and walked around to the front.

Olivia couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she scooted across the smooth leather seat and stretched her legs out. Just as she was about to open the sunroof a voice spoke from the other end of the limo.

"You're not even going to say hello?"

Olivia gasped and her hands flew to her face as the source of the voice moved closer. Olivia saw who it was and gasped again. "Oh. My. God. Alex?! Is that you?"

Alex Cabot laughed a loud hearty laugh as she swapped seats to sit beside Olivia who immediately pulled her into a hug. "Olivia you look gorgeous!"

"You too Alex! Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

"Well, to shorten a very long and particularly complicated story, I'm back, for good. I've actually been back but Elliot suggested I keep it a surprise until tonight."

"I'm so happy to see you! But what the heck is going on tonight that is so important?"

Alex shook her head at Olivia. "Uh uh. You are so not going to make me ruin this surprise. Just wait, it's totally worth it, I promise."

* * *

"Alright they're just down the street. Somebody turn off the lights!" Casey's voice bellowed across the crowded bar, no microphone needed. Elliot made his way through the dark to the middle of the room as everyone else migrated towards the walls. Through the silence he could hear Liv's voice outside.

"What's going on? Why is it dark in there?"

"You stand right here in the doorway and we'll go see if we can find a light switch." Alex and Fin hurried into the bar and took their places among the crowd as someone flipped the lights on.

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday Olivia!"

Olivia yelped slightly and covered her mouth. There were about 35 people crammed into the small bar and after scanning the room she finally spotted Elliot standing in the middle of the room. His eyes met hers and he grinned as he started walking towards her. When she reached him Olivia threw her arms around his neck and Elliot wrapped his arms around her and lifted her of the ground, twirling her around as she leaned down for a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Liv! You look absolutely amazing!"

"Oh Elliot!" Olivia buried her face into his shoulder and grinned.

Elliot put her back down on her feet and took her face in his hands, pulling her eager lips towards his.

Casey let out a loud whistle and Elliot and Olivia pulled apart, remembering the crowd around them.

"Let's get this party started!" Olivia yelled and wrapped her arm around Elliot's waist, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you..."

Olivia glanced up as everyone started to sing and saw Casey wheeling out a cart carrying a huge cake.

"Happy Birthday dear Olivia, Happy Birthday to you!"

The room erupted into applause and cheers. As Casey stopped the cart right in front of her Olivia leaned in to get a better look at it. "Oh my gosh! El, is that cheesecake?"

Elliot grinned and nodded. "Yup. I called in a favor at Stagedoor."

"Wow. This is awesome." Olivia took the knife Casey held out to her and began to cut the first piece.

Elliot stepped back and watched Liv with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

* * *

"Come on dad. Don't make me come in there." Maureen stood outside the small bathroom in the back of the bar. Elliot had been trying to get up the nerve to execute the next step of his plan, but chickened out and hauled himself up in the dingy bathroom.

"Maureen I'm sorry but I just can't do it."

Maureen knew he was just nervous but she had never seen her dad like this. She wracked her brain for a way to get him to come out.

"Come on dad, you've proposed before, granted that didn't exactly work out, but this is completely different and you know it!"

"Maureen just go tell everyone I had to go home or something." Elliot stood in front of the mirror with his hands rubbing cold water onto his face.

Maureen grinned as an idea came to her. "You know what dad? Just stay in there, or better yet sneak out the back. Olivia's probably going to say no anyway. So just go ahead and leave, it's better to be a chicken than it is to be a reject." She chuckled and walked away without even waiting for a response. She walked up to her siblings and her father's co-workers with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"He coming out yet?"

Maureen grinned wider and glanced towards the bathrooms where her dad was now emerging. "Yup."

Elliot walked past them and pointed at Maureen. "You're grounded for being mean to me."

"Tough love dad, tough love."

Elliot walked up to the stage where Mike was taking a sip of water after just finishing up a song. "Hey man. How's it going?"

"Good. Think I can borrow the mic for a bit?"

"Yeah man, go ahead and do your thing. Good luck." Mike clapped Elliot on the shoulder before jogging down the few steps that led to the floor.

Elliot walked up to the mic and scanned the room for Olivia. He spotted her standing near the bar, laughing at something Alex was saying. He smiled and fingered the box in his pocket. "Hey birthday girl! Mind coming up here for a minute?"

Olivia sat her drink down and walked towards the stage, smiling the whole way. As she did so, Elliot moved the mic to his other side so that everyone could see and hear them.

Olivia walked up the steps and came to stand directly in front of Elliot, joining him in a quick kiss. Then she stepped back, unsure of what he was going to do.

Elliot looked out at the crowd then back at Olivia. As he saw her smiling face and those heart-melting brown eyes, all of his nervousness and doubt began to disappear. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"First off, Happy Birthday Liv. Second, I've been wracking my brain for days, weeks, for some romantic and clever way to say what I want to right now but I've got nothing. So I'm just going to say whatever comes to mind and hope it makes sense."

"Oh geez." A male voice called out from the crowd.

"Shut up Munch. Anyway, as I was saying, Liv, I had no idea that when you walked into the precinct nine years ago that you would turn my life upside down. You've been way more than my partner, you've been my best friend. You've always been there for me and even when things got tough, whether with a case or with our personal lives, that never changed. When you switched to computer crimes and when you left for Oregon, my world started to crumble. It was then that I realized that I couldn't live without you. A really good friend of mine recently told me to tell you, and I already did but I'm going to tell you again. Olivia Benson you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I love you more than words can possibly say. I don't ever want to spend another day without you in my life." Elliot took a deep breath and retrieved the ring box from his pocket, popping it open as he got down on his right knee. "Olivia will you please marry me?"

Olivia's hands flew to her mouth as the crowed remained silent, waiting for her answer. Olivia just stared at Elliot, then the ring, then out at the crowd, then back at Elliot. When she finally spoke her voice was a low whisper, so low that only Elliot could hear her.

"What did she say?" Alex's voice penetrated the silence and cause laughter to trickle through the room.

Elliot jumped up and grabbed Olivia into a hug. "Yes! She said yes!"

The room was immediately filled with yells, whistles, and applause. Olivia linked her hands behind Elliot's neck, pulling his forward. She rested her forehead against his and grinned. "So you really want to marry me?"

Elliot smiled so big it made his face hurt. "Yup. And I want to make little Stabler-Benson babies with you."

Olivia pulled Elliot closer to her and squeezed him tight as tears shone in her brown eyes, mirroring the ones in his blue eyes.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

"You better kiss me. Don't want to disappoint the fans." Olivia smiled as Elliot tightened his grip on her.

Elliot lowered his head and slowly captured Olivia's lips with his. He kissed her top lip, then her bottom lip before allowing his tongue to find hers. She gently sucked on his bottom lip before running the tip of her tongue over it, causing him to pull away and grin. "You keep that up and we'll have to leave right now."

Olivia smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him off the stage while the crowd cheered and began to gather around them. As all of the women in the room were straining for a glance at Olivia's ring while squealing their congratulations, all the men were clapping him on the back, congratulating him. Elliot just grinned and stared at Olivia, who threw her head back and laughed before catching his eye. She winked at him and blew him a kiss. He laughed as he pretended to catch it and hold it to his heart. As Olivia turned towards his children to gather them in a hug he couldn't help but sigh a big sigh of relief. After all the mess with Kathy, and even the strain between he and Olivia throughout the years, none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was that he finally told her and he was starting over, making a new life with the woman of his dreams, Olivia Benson.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Thank yall so much for your support through this story. I was so nervous to post it at first but you guys made me feel awesome! Thanks a billion!!**

**Also, be on the lookout for the sequel! Coming within the next week!**

* * *


End file.
